


How To Wed A Rascal

by Mellemuffin



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Beastrune, Beasttale AU, Come on its the king what do you expect, Deltabeast, Dont worry he gets better later, F/M, Good Parent Rouxls Kaard, Implied Seavil, King is kind of a jerk at first, Lancer (Deltarune) is a precious bean, M/M, Pretty sure I can add this au as well but..., Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Reader-Insert, Seam is daddy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Domestic Violence, Soulmates, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellemuffin/pseuds/Mellemuffin
Summary: A young girl rescued by a former court magician finds herself at the kings mercy as a arranged marriage forces her into a new life. Will she be able to change the cruel kings heart? Will the young prince take a liking to her? Will you eat the Duke of puzzles Mac'n Cheese? (Sorry I'm not so good at summaries)Deltarune Reader insert with a Spade king x reader, this is my first story post on here so sorry if I do something wrong.You belong to you (or spade king, not going to judge), Spade King and other Deltarune characters belong to Toby fox, but the story idea belong to me :3





	1. Prolog

Long ago in the lands of the darkness, where the balance of light and dark was kept came a prophecy. The prophecy was whispered among the shadows and rulers of the lands.

"It was a LEGEND of HOPE  
It was a LEGEND of DREAMS.  
It was a LEGEND of LIGHT.  
It was a LEGEND of DARK.  
This is the legend of DELTA RUNE  
For millenia, LIGHT and DARK have lived in balance,  
Bringing peace to the WORLD.  
But if this harmony were to shatter...  
a terrible calamity would occur.  
The sky will run black with terror  
And the land will crack with fear.  
Then, her heart pounding...  
The EARTH will draw her final breath.  
Only then, shining with hope...  
Three HEROES appear at WORLDS' edge.  
A HUMAN,  
A MONSTER,  
And a PRINCE FROM THE DARK.  
Only they can seal the fountains  
And banish the ANGEL'S HEAVEN.  
Only then will balance be restored,  
And the WORLD saved from destruction."

...but that is a story for another day, this story is not of the Delta warriors and there brave conquest to save the world...but a story of the Spade kings quest. The king of Spade has done many things in and to his kingdom, and has grown lonely in his little victory against the other kings of the land. That is where out story takes place, in the land of darkness...as the king plans of a sinister apprehension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The king sat upon his throne, one arm holding his head up as the other sat on his crossed knee, taping his fingers impatiently. This was the third hour of sitting like this, thinking of his victory and spoils of his now overthrown kingdom. It had not been long ago he was only but one of the kings in this castle but now he stood as the sole king of darkners. 

Though he took over and locked the kings away to never return he held a sorrowful feeling, not to the kings he imprisoned..but of himself. He had lost something near to him during the battle, and now he suffered the from this...but from selfishness more then sorrowful pain.

"Thyne King dost not looketh pleased" the voice spoke beside him causing him to turn twords his newly appointed right hand. The tall dark blue man beside him gave the king a look of sadness "tis it not glorious to haveith won over thy adversaries?" He spoke softly, almost fearfully to the large king. The said king huffed and looked away from him, not in the mood to speak. He was far to busy worrying of how he alone was to raise his son, a new kingdom, and fulfill a promise made long ago.

The blue man noticed this and sighed softly as he wondered how he was to help his sire. The battle they raged had left the strong king widowed and with a young prince to raise, he couldn't imagine how hard it must be to be in the mans place. The boue man tapped his foot and pushed some of his white locks out of his face as he hoped to come across anything to help.

The king looked out the Spade shaped window to his left as he sat in silence, he had to many burdens to bare at the moment, and his newly appointed right hand was doing absolutely nothing to help. He pondered crushing the man until said advisor spoke up "Sire Iths knowith of a way!" He smiled. 

The king sighed, pinching the bridge of his spade nose as a headache started to form. "Rouxls if it is another idea to dig for more of those wretched feeble incets of yours, I will squeeze your neck until it pops off that pumpos head sitting on it" he growls. Rouxls looked a bit uncomfortable as the king said this, but he continued on with his idea to the king. 

"Sire if thou wish...whyth not simply findeth thyself a newist maiden to place in thy heart and to raise thy kin?" His smile widened, feeling confident the king will agree with this idea. When he saw the confused look on the kings face though, his smile faltered for a moment before returning. The king turned to him "what do you mean Rouxl?" His patients running thin the longer he talked in that ridiculous manner. Rouxl laughed softly "find ye a fair maiden to raise thy son, then thyne Sire may runith thy kingdom withoutith...." he shivered for a moment "thy sons antics".

The king was quiet for a moment thinking it over. If he could run the castle without having to worry for that spoiled brat anymore, then he could properly conduct his darkener fountain. He would have to find someone fitting for this, he only took the best...and if they were not he would kill all who insulted him with there soiled looks and disgraced attempt to be made perfect.

Yes this plan would be most befitting for his kingdom and his son. He rubbed his chin in thought before starting to laugh, his loud boisterous voice shaking the castle slightly "I knew you would not let me down Rouxl, send word out immediately" he waved the man off, smiling at how he had not thought of this sooner. Rouxl bowed to the king elegantly before hurrying off to tell all the people of the kingdom.

The king smiled and chuckled to himself once the man was out of the throne room, oh yes this plan would make it easier to keep that disgrace from ruining his work for the Knight. Soon he will shift the world to a darker future and unchain his subjects from the lighteners grasps...

...and it will delicious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But our story starts much much earlier then this event, as a court magician searched for more wears in his shop deep within the scarlet forest many years prior...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The colors of the scarlet forest always looked brightest this time of year, if there was a time of year. Seam chuckled to himself, there was no such thing as seasons here in this realm of darkness, he didnt even know what the diffrent ones looked like in the first place, but it didnt make the joke less funny to him. 

He looked to the magenta grass as he walked along the trail, it was so peaceful...a bit to peaceful. He had a feeling the peace ment something was about to happen, he just wasnt sure if it was good or bad, but he knew whatever happens will happen. He knew the world was going to end soon anyway, may as well enjoy the little gifts it gave you along the way.

He held a small basket closer to him, bringing it to carry his finds easier since he was not as healthy as he should be. He sighed and mentally cursed the one who caused the pain in his now broken body, but knew he was locked up somewhere he couldn't do anyone anymore harm.

He sighed as he continued walking, going deeper into the forest area and a bit off the path. The finds he got rewarded with when he normally went this far in was enough to have him keep searching farther off the path. He wondered if he would find anything new to add to his shop or if he would just have to pluck some dark candy off the trees once more.

He jumped as the bushes rustled beside him, making him hold onto his chest tightly where his heart would be. When nothing happened and it stopped after a moment the dark purple cat laughed to himself, he was to paranoid over nothing "it's probably a poor rabbick needing air" he told himself as he made his way to the bush.

He could normally find items left behind by other darkners after scaring them off so he was going to help to get something, or not he didnt mind either way. As he peeked inside expecting a small white rabbick he was shocked when he found a tiny human inside. He jumped back screaming when it looked up at him.

It looked terrified, and so very small, maybe even smaller then they should? He wasnt to sure since he had never seen one before. He nearly fell onto his back when it quickly scooted away, holding something black and goopy in their tiny (s/c) hands. He instantly recognized it as a dark candy. Has this thing only eaten the candy in the area!? No wonder it was so small...or maybe it was just because it was young?

He saw how scared it looked as it looked up at him but he was probably just as frightened, this thing was probably what the kings have warned him of, this thing may actually be a lightener! He hoped it was just his eye playing tricks on him but when he looked closer he noticed how oddly unidentifiable this thing was. It most definitely was a lightener.

He needed to think of something quickly! If he could get rid of it before it could cause damage then he may be able to get a reward for saving all the darkners. Plus saving his people was a good idea, then he would still get customers and business. He just had to be quick, the things the kings have told of the lighteners were awful and gruesome.

He stood up strait before looking around, he would need to find a rock or something quickly before it escaped, but when he moved quickly it made a small whimper of fear, it broke his heart. How could something this small do any damage...no he knew of a small being that ruined his life, and he knew this lightener would grow and destroy his world.

The look it gave him was pitiful, its (e/c) eyes were wide and watching his every move. It looked wounded to, he wondered if it had fell from a high place or one of the other darkners found it first and chased it to this bush. He made a disgusted face as he got a bit closer to examine it, it smelt of dirt and foriegn things he did not understand. He wondered if it was from the knotted up (h/c) locks on its head, something from the light realm, or the actual dirt. It may have even been a combination of the three...yes that seemed like the most logical one he concurred.

He sighed upset with himself, he couldn't hurt this creature, it was like him in a way, broken and alone. He crouched down slowly, not suprised when it scooted away from him deeper into the bushes. "You look very small traveler, when was the last meal you had?" He spoke gently, knowing if he spoke loudly it would flee. 

He wasnt really expecting a responce, he wasnt sure if this creature was intelligent enough to even understand him. He was going to speak again to calm it like a pet but was shocked when it did answer him, its voice trembling and very weak "I-Im lost" it sounded young. 

He looked around to make sure he had not heard another creature speak before looking back at it, realizing it had spoken he felt it was a start. "I see that young lightener" he paused for a moment "tell me...where are your parents?" He was fearful there was more.

The small thing started to shake more once he asked and he felt he had said something wrong, feeling almost bad for asking. "I-I dont know....I" it looked to start crying "I cant remember" they were panicked. He sighed softly, moving slightly closer, he held out his hand gently "Come, I can care for you until you remember" he had no idea what a lightener child would need, but he knew a bath and warm food would be a good start.

He watched it hesitate before gently touching his hand, seeming to pet his dark purple fur. It made him want to laugh, if it was scared then why did it feel safe enough to pet him. "So soft" he heard it whisper as he gently took its hand and stood, it wasnt to far a walk to his shop from here.

He helped the lightener up gently, they could nearly stand on there own from how weak they were. He sighed knowing the walk would take forever if he didnt carry it, so he gently scooped them up in his arms. They stiffened and held on tightly to his cloak as he began the walk back.

"So tell me lightener, if I am to keep you till your remember yourself...do you remember your name?" He asked hopeful it would calm if he spoke to it, anything to get it to loosen from his neck. 

The small child slowly calmed as they realized he wouldnt do anything "m-my name?" He chuckled and nods "yes what I should be calling you" he smiled softly to it, he didnt know why but he felt almost happy having someone to talk to and care for again. He was shaken from his thoughts as it spoke up " (y/n) " it squeaked softly.

The large cat hummed as he nods " (y/n)...that sounds very good" he smiles once more unable to stop himself from doing so. He felt so joyful for once in a long time...

And the smile that grew on your face as he smiled to you warmed his Darkener heart.


	2. A Travelers New Home

As the fluffy cat man opened the door to the little tent he brought you to, you couldn't help but look at all the odd looking items on the shelves. All of the tents walls and shelves were covered in the weird looking items, and the dimly lit lanterns made it hard to see most of them, though the lanterns set up to give the room light made it feel a bit intimidating. The lights casting shadows and giving the room a warm feeling against the cold outside forest.

"Ok young one" his almost static sounding voice spoke, it reminded you of a mix between a old toy voice box and a grandfather or really old cat "let us start you with a bath." He chuckled softly as he slowly moved the basket onto the old wooden countertop, placing it where he normally did business with the customes. "I dont wish to have this smell in my seap, it will be bad for the customers" he nodded to you as he spoke, though you wernt really paying attention. 

You took in every little detail you could of the room, soon nodding twords him though you were busy looking around at all the nicknacks, but it was conformation enough for the dull periwinkle cat. He shifted you a bit now that he could hold you with both his hands, holding you like a glass doll "Though I'm not fond of water young one, I do think you should use the bath" he hesitated, not sure if your kind even knew what a bath was. Your giggle made him smile, hopeing you knew what the word bath ment, he carried you to the bathroom.

You were just happy to be in the cat mans arms, his fur was so soft on your hands and cheek, the long messy strands tickling your nose a bit as you snuggled a bit closer. His smell of tea and old playing cards put you at ease and you felt safe, he was the only one in this land who hadn't attacked you on sight. He smiled and chuckled as he watched, he hadn't had something need him to care for in a long time...he felt almost like he had meaning to his life once more. He shook his head quickly, sadly, you were only here until your parents got you. His ears flattened on his head as he frowned, he shouldn't get to attached.

He set you down once he made it to the small room in the back, the wooden door giving a small creek as it swung open. You were fearful of the dark room and moved clinging onto the cat mans raggedy robes, you didnt want to loose this nice cat. You watched as something sparked then lit the inside of the lantern, the light from it making the whole room glow and calm you. 

The cat chuckled as he looked down at you clinging to him, he gently pat your head "there there young traveler" he tried to help ease your worries. You moved your face off the fur, your face red with tears "d-dont leave me Mr cat man!"you cried sadly up at him. You were frightened of being alone again, the other people here were not as friendly, and you felt close to this cat though you haven't known him long. You faintly remember something about being wary of strangers but cant seem to remember who told you that or why you should listen to the voice.

He looked shocked to see you crying and crouching down to your hight, gently rubbing your head like one would to a small kitten "shh there there young traveler...I would not leave such a small child alone...but it seems I have forgotten my introduction hum?" He gave a soft smile hopeing to calm you from your tiny sniffles and hiccups. You gently wiped your eyes with the back of your hand before looking up to him, giving him your full attention, some tears still running down your face.

He smiled and kept gently patting your head, hopeing it would help "My name is Seam...pronounced 'Shawm" he paused before smiling wide "and this is my....seap" he chuckled at a the joke. You didnt understand why he was chuckling or why he said the same name twice but it calmed you down a lot. "Now let's draw up the bath" he moved to the tub and turned on the water, though he hated it he knew you needed it with the dirt and mud all over you. He even placed his large paw under the faucet to feel if the water would be to hot or cold for you.

The tub looked more like a large barrel that had been squished down to a circular shape, it seamed to fit perfectly with the cat mans shop, and it was probably large enough you could swim in it. He gave a soft hum as he looked around for something before finding it in the small wooden shelving over the tub, pulling down a pink long glass vile before opening with a satisfying pop. You watched amazed as he poured it into the water and watched as bubbles started to float up and around the room, hes made a bubble bath for you.

You smiled widely as you poke at the bubbles and giggle, playing with the ones floating through the air. Seam was happy he had used a bit of magic to help cheer you up before getting to business "I will go find you some cloths, you take your time but do not let the water get cold young one" he stood, setting you down then leaving to find a spare set of cloths and the fluffiest towel he had. He didnt have much for clothing, it seems you will have to make do with his old training cloths...he wasnt going to touch that gremlins cloths he was sure were laying about somewhere.

After you were dressed and clean he picked you up once more making you giggle, his fur felt so much softer on your now clean skin. "Let us fill our bellies then, it has gotten quiet late...." he seems to look off thinking of where to let you rest tonight. Your stomach making a very loud growl pulled him from his thoughts, it wouldnt matter anyway you'll be gone soon and his seap will be quiet once more. "I suppose some quick soup should be good" he nodded to himself and moved twords the front of the tent again. Before entering back into the larger area where all the trinkets were he turned right, going through a small archway and into a small tiled room.

You looked around amazed, the small tent didnt look this big on the outside yet it looked like there was more room inside, you would have to ask Seam how later. Your distracted as Seam sets you on a wooden chair by the small circular table, this room was much smaller then the room up front that held all the odd items now that you can see it all that a lantern was lit, it was only big enough for the necessitys such as a sink, fridge, stove and the table. Though it wasnt much you felt a odd warmness from it, and it naturally seems to smell like lemons and tea. You sit down and watch the old cat get to work pulling out some vegetables before gasping loudly as his hands started to glow a bright cream color.

The glow moved through the vegetables, cutting them into smaller pieces, or even juicing some, your eyes grew wide as you leaned on your seat trying to get a closer look at what the lights were. Seam chuckled beside you, his face turning into a small smile as he gently moved and patted your head "do lighteners not have the ability to use magic?" He was a bit shocked, the lighteners had not left to long ago yet there young ones had all but forgotten about magic?

You shook your head no as you watched confused, though your answer ment nothing since you couldn't really remember in the first place. You also wondered why he kept useing funny words like lightener, you didnt know what they ment, but wondered if it was because he was a large cat and you definitely were not. He chuckled softly and turned to you as he set the chopped and juiced vegetables into the pot to cook "in this world lightener, magic is in every being" he held up his hands as he made the bright light come back "though with each user the magic is diffrent". You noticed he was concentrating on his hands as he made a few shapes appear, each glowing the same color as the lights before.

He smiled at seeing you suprised "these are the four diffrent types of magic one may see here" be started to go through the shapes as they appeared "Diamonds, Clubs, Hearts...and Spades" he looked upset at the last one, he sounded almost heart broken. You didnt know how to help the nice cat man feel better, because of his kindness you just wanted him to be happy. Something inside you wanted to comfort him, a odd tug in your heart, you didn't know what it meant but followed it anyway. Slipping off the seat and holding the baggy cloths up to be able to walk better you moved to his side and gently hugged his leg, hopeing it would help him.

He looked confused down to you before smiling softly and gently patting your head "thank you young (y/n)...it truely helps" he crouched down to your hight "I am able to use all the forms as well as my own, but others do not have this ability" he smiled and made tiny sparkles dance around you to cheer you up. You gasped and watched amazed, giggling as one of the sparkles landed on your nose, it felt like static and tickled your nose.

Seam smiled at this but soon frowned, he was getting to attached again. "Come the soup will be done soon" he held his large paw out has he stood, his voice box making a noise like bones popping though he had none. You stood, taking his paw, your hand just able to hold on to the pad of his finger as he led you back to the table and helped you in the seat again. You smiled to the cat man, he was the only one who had been nice to you here so far.

Seam went back over to the soup and added a few spices and seasonings, hopefully this will heal the cuts and scraped you had, he would have to remember to check your HP later, he knew your parents would be angry if he returned you in the condition you are. He wondered where your parents ever were in the first place, they had to be nearby, surely if he asked around tomorrow he would be able to find some answers. He put the soup into small wooden bowls, putting on a pot of water for some tea, and brought them over to the table. He hopeed your parents were looking for you, he wasnt sure how long he his old heart would be able to take keeping you without heartbreak at the end. 

Your stomach let out a loud growl as you smelt the food, your face turning red from embarrassment, you dont remember your last meal but then again you couldn't quiet remember anything in the first place. You were shaken from your thoughts as Seam placed the bowl in front of you then sitting across from you with his own bowl full. "Please eat up lightener...our worlds food has a special magic that will heal you of your wounds" he picked up his spoon and started to eat. He hoped this would heal whatever ailment you had, and maybe help you not get sick from eating nothing but those gouppy dark candies.

You smiled happily and drank from the bowl, you were so hungry you couldn't help yourself. The smell and taste of the soup was mouthwatering, it sparked a sense of something inside you but you couldn't place it. Seam chuckled softly, or you think he did, it mostly sounded like the audio box was turning on and off as his shoulders shook "slow down young one, you will get sick" he scolded softly, though he wasnt truely angry at you.

You smiled but listened, taking the spoon and eating what was left in the bowl, being so young you created a bit of a mess on the table but luckily not on yourself. Seam sighed softly and shook his head, he then smiled and started to clean up your mess before going to make himself some tea, you were to messy for tea he deemed. You tried to help him clean though his baggy cloths on you caused more problems then anything. After the mess, and his tea, and your hands and face cleaned it was already very late and looked almost darker outside if possible. 

Seam looked twords the clock and sighed softly, it was time for small ones to be in bed...as well as old ones such as himself. "It seems to be time for us to sleep" he turned twords you. You were having troubles staying awake, yawning and rubbing your eyes you whined a bit "no im.." you interrupted yourself with a large yawn "not sleepy". He chuckled knowing full well you were "If you rest we will be able to look for your parents sooner...and I will tell you a story" he bargained, hopeing it will work.

You looked up at him, gasping softly "a story?" you were excited. Seam let out a loud laugh and nods to you before gideing you twords his room "I will tell you the story of the court mage and the jester" he would be careful not to tell who the court clowns were but knew it would be the most enjoyable story for a child. You yawned and looked confused up at the cat as you made a grabbing motion up at him, wanting to be picked up from the kitchen chair. "Seam what is a jester?" you never heard that word before, or you think you never had "and a mage?".

Seam smiled and picked you up, carrying you twords the back once more "a Jesture is a joker who plays games and entertains people" he spoke sadly once more like he was remembering something. You cuddled up against him and moved your arms to hug him around his large neck to try and cheer him up. "As for a mage it is a person who is very good at magic" he opened the door to the small room as he spoke.

The room was filled with all sorts of items, little necklaces with large gems hung from the wall and ceiling, twisting and swinging softly. In the corner was a large wooden barrel with many colorful veils filled with odd bubbling liquids, each one letting off a glow and scent ment to relax and help with falling asleep. All over were diffrent plants and weeds in little pots scattered around, one pot holding a odd looking bush of green leaves, it looked almost like someone Seams size has been rolling around in it. The most noticable thing in the room however was the large pillow like bed covered in smaller, fancy looking pillows. It looked like the softest thing you have seen other then the large cat beside you, he felt like he was filled with nothing but cotton.

He walked to the large pillow and set you down before walking to a small writing desk beside a small mahogany dresser, pulling the chair from the desk to pull close to the bed to tell the story "let us see...". He hummed softly as he decided on which story would be best to start with. You smiled happily, though sleepily, and cuddled into the pillows, pulling the large quilt over you as you were swallowed by the pillows. He chuckled softly as he watched, helping to tuck you in tightly, you reminded him of a kitten, so small and curious, but very fragile and dependent.

Seam smiled, sitting in the chair "you may use my bed until your parents arrive, I will sleep in the main room, is it comfortable?" You smiled sleepily and nodded, you were falling in and out of sleep as you enjoyed the warm and safe atmosphere. Seam smiled "now then lightener...let me tell you the story of the court magician and the jester, and there many wonderful adventures..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For weeks this was how you and the cat man lived. Seam would cook breakfast, you both would go out to the forests and ask if any lighteners had come by recently, go back to the shop and wait, then when time for bed he would tell you another tale before sleeping on the shop area. As the number of days grew, the more Seam realized that no one was going to come to find you. He felt horrible, what type of monster abandons a child like this!? He wouldnt take it any longer as the end of the week drew near, his kings had told him of how cruel the lighteners were but now he saw it first hand.

You smiled sadly as you made it back to the shop after Seam took you to pick darkcandy for the shop and look for lighteners once more, you could tell something was wrong with how long it was taking for someone to get you...but you dont know what exactly. Seam was deep in thought, he wasnt sure weather to let you continue through the darkness alone and find your way home, or to keep you with him, he normally wouldnt have cared either way but with how much time hes spent with you he has grown to care for you and your well being. Seam nods to himself having decided what he would do and moved twords where you were taking off the large coat he had let you borrow. You shivered as the last of the chilly air finally disappeared in the warm shop air. This world apparently was always this chilly, and being a lightener as Seam calls you made it where you are not use to such temperature.

You turned twords the cat man as he made a noise like something was thumping his voicebox, he was clearing his throat and moving to your level. "Lightener...there is something I wish to speak to you about." He was trying to show this was important by squating down to your hight and looked into your eyes.

You smiled to the cat and nod, though once you noticed how his brows were bunched together your smile dropped. Seam noticed and gently took your small hands into his paws "Lightener..." he paused "(Y/N)...I know you do not remember how you got to this place, or why your family is not here..." he was struggling to say this. You looked up to him sadly, you were scared of what was wrong, you viewed Seam very highly and was scared you had done something wrong. 

Your eyes slowly begin to water, you didnt want to upset him and have him leave you. Something in your chest started to pull at that thought, it felt like your heart was trying to push you closer to the cat man. "Seam? P-papa please dont be mad..." you sniffled and moved hugging the large cats leg "I'm sorry, I'll fix it! Whatever it is!" You tried to reason, you felt like this cat was your family now, and you didnt want to lose the only person you had. You started to cry, this man was like a father to you now and his opinion meant everything to you, if something was wrong you wanted to solve it.

Seam was shocked, had you just called him...dad? He didnt know what to say to this. He felt happiness for once in a very long time, he was needed once more, his life had meaning again. Slowly he remembered you were crying against his legs, he moved falling to his knees and wrapped his arms around you, put his face on your head "shhh, shush my child, it is alright...I am not mad at you  
I am so very happy" he gave a noise you've found out was a pur from being around him for these past three weeks. "I'm very happy you wish to stay with a old cat like me" he started to cry happily, stuffing leaking out of his one good eye. He would from his button eye if he could but that gremlin had ruined him years ago.

"My child...would you like to stay with me at my seap?" He already knew the answer but had to ask just to make sure, he didnt want to hold you back from your destiny. You gave a small giggle, slowly starting to smile once more, you felt like you were safe and cared for since being in this oddly dark world. Hugging you tighter Seam couldn't help the large smile grow on his face as he cried happily once you answered him.

"yes please" you giggled softly to your new parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! I know we haven't met the Spade king yet but this is going to be a slow burn and may take a little to have you met him, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> I have a [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellemuffin) if you want to stop by and ask a question about the story, ask a scenario, or show if you make fanart!
> 
> I cant wait to see you all in the next chapter >w<


	3. Broken Heart, Damaged Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is my soul, every creature, both lightened and darkener, have one..."

After you had cried yourself to sleep against Seam, he couldn't help a small smile as he gently picked you up and took you to bed and tucked you in tightly. Once done he made his way back to his spot in the shop area, where he resided while you took his spot in the bed. He sighed softly before sitting on his makeshift bed, he had a lot he would have to do to make this place safe for a child, it wasnt safe in this kingdom for lighteners but he would do everything in his power to keep you from their hands. Even if that something was going against the kings direct orders.

He huffed giving a small shrug and smile "Cant be helped, if were to end soon we may as well do some good". He leaned back against the wall, the tent fabric moving to hold his weight as he got comfortable for the night. He yawned and closed his eyes, he knew he had a lot of work cut out for him, but he just couldn't help but feel like he whole once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You yawned and stretched as you woke up to the smell of tea and breakfast coming from the kitchen. You rubbed your eyes and looked around sleepily as you started to wake up. Slowly you started to smile as you remembered the events of yesterday, you had a family again, the feeling in your chest was warm and tingly.

You got up out of the bed and got ready, putting on the oversized cloths before going to the kitchen, you are better at walking in them now that you've had weeks of practice. Smiling widely you ran up to Seam and hugged his leg sleepily, making the poor cat jump a bit, his nails in his paws coming out slightly "young one you can not scare a old cat like that". He placed a paw over his heart trying to calm it but couldn't help chuckling along with you.

You giggled and nodded "sorry papa" you smiled and stood on your tippy toes trying to see what he was making, but you were to short. The counters were made tall, it made since it was around Seams size. You gave a soft whine as you try to jump up and see, making the old cat laugh "careful child, you could get hurt..." He remembered he needed to check your stats soon before anything else could happen. Though you've lived with him for a few weeks now, he had yet to look in fear of how much Love and EXP you may have. Hee could never rule out a lightener child for being capable of such violent things, he had seen it before with his own eyes. He was brought out of his thinking from a small tug on his cloak "daddy? The pan is glowing really bright!" 

He was confused until looking to the pan, his magic he used to heat the food had raised since he was not paying attention, the pan was on fire. He quickly got it under control to not scare you and shook his head "I am sorry young one". He moved his large paw to pat your head to calm you "go sit and I will bring you a plate" he didnt want you near the fire. You nodded after calming and walked to the chair. 

Seam made a plate for both of you, bringing a cup of tea with him for himself, having already made the tea before you woke up. You smiled and dug into the food with your father, everything felt peaceful and calm until you noticed the cat man fidgeting with his paws nervously across from you. You looked up to him halfway through a piece of toast "papa?" You were worried, he normally does not do that unless he was thinking hard or nervous, you being around him for this long you had caught on to little quirks he did..

Seam looked to you and saw the look you were giving him and sighed, turning fully to you. "(Y/N) there is something very important I need to check after breakfast" he wasnt sure how to really bring it up, and took the best chance he could. He didn't want to scare you, but was also fearful of what others would do if they saw your stats if they were as bad as he hoped they were not. He knew you wouldnt hurt him, you had plenty of opportunities beforehand, and he wasnt to worried in the first place for everything ends eventually, it was what you could do to others.

You noticed how serious he looked and nodded, eating the rest of your breakfast silently, the peacefulness gone. Seam sighed softly "do not worry child...do you by chance know what a soul is?" He tried to ease you a small bit, though it was a serious matter. He just couldn't stand the fearful look you had, he would make sure to protect you from anything that scared you from now on. He seemed almost a bit shocked at you shaking your head no at him. "Is that so? Truely odd lighteners are nowadays...but nonetheless I will explain later so please enjoy your breakfast." He smiled to you before continuing "I made your favorite" he was so proud to be able to care for you so well.

You felt a bit relieved at that and nodded eating your favorite breakfast Seam graciously cook for you and him. He waited for you to finish, sipping his tea and thinking of how to explain this without scarring you. He only noticed you were done when he heard you trying to clean yourself off, your sticky fingers only making it worse. He chuckled and got up, got a soaked washcloth and cleaned you and the dishes off. 

You were a tab bit nervous now, he seemed to be worried as well from what you could tell from his body language. You silently followed him when he motioned for you to leave the kitchen with him. Going into the main room he picked you up and set you on the wooden countertops to have you somewhat level with his eyes. "Please pardon me child...this is a very sensitive but serious problem to explain" he spoke softly to keep you calm, he remembered when lighteners once lived here, the ones with copious amounts of EXP would upset or enrage easily.

You nodded slowly to him, and let him get himself ready for what he was going to tell you. He took a deep breath before looking to you "young one, I suppose I should start from the beginning yes?" He knew the answer to his question already but asked anyway before smiling at your nod. He placed a hand to his chest, making a soft tug at it before a odd glowing shape came out. You covered your eyes when the blinding light overtook the shop, but peeked out your fingers after a second once the glow dimmed. "This is my soul, every creature, both lightened and darkener, have one..." he looked from his soul to you as he held it out of your reach, but high enough you could see it. 

You curiously examined the object he now had in his hands. In his palm floated a large glob of black goop, it looked like it was melting and flowing around, it looked like it was unable to change from its shape, to you it looked familiar. After a moment you realized it was that upsidedown magic suit he showed you when he first introduced magic...what was it again? A 'heart' that's right! "W-why do we have heart suit magic inside us?" Your question made the old cat laugh softly "no no young one not magic...though in a sense it is, this is not the heart kingdoms doing" he shook his head.

You were even more confused but listened on, hopeing to get answers. He soon smiled to you "even you have one" he moved his a little closer to himself. "In this world when your put into a fight with another, your soul will come out of your body" he explained slowly to help you understand. "When in a battle you will be able to see stats that are normally hidden...but some of these stats are not good" he spoke sadly before showing you his own stats. 

You watched, looking to the almost see through glowing box above his head, his stats displayed at the top.  
ATK: 7  
DEF: 10  
HP: 3700  
EXP: 10  
You then looked above your head, trying to find your own stats making the large cat man chuckle softly at you. 

"You would have to join a battle for me to see yours or let me pull your soul to the surface" he pushed his back into his chest, his stats going away with it. You looked to your chest where your soul would be before nodding to Seam "can I see mine daddy?" He gave you a very serious face once more "(Y/N) it is a very special thing for a darkener to pull out a lighteners heart...only those they trust very much may be granted this permission" he warned. "Your soul is your very being, if it were to be given to someone with ill intentions..." he didnt even want to imagine what would happen to you if that were to happen.

You gulped softly before nodding "I trust you daddy" you held your hand up and gently took hold of his paw. He nods softly holding your hand gently before closing his eyes, his button eye spinning once before he pulled your soul out to check your stats. He knew you trusted him but he had to let you know it's a very important thing to be done. Lighteners seemed to have forgotten how important it and souls were, he wondered why this was for a moment before shaking his thoughts away. He needed to focus for the moment as his magic pulled what he was searching for out.

A bright light filled the area again making you cover your eyes with your free hand until it went away, but before you could even look up to your stat box you felt your soul quickly return to you. The force pushing you back a bit, making you fall slightly onto the countertop. Seam scooped you up into his large arms, cradling you as if you would shater at any moment. He sounded shooken up by something as he wept and held you tightly "my child...you are safe here, I will not let anything hurt you ever again!" he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of this as well as you.

You were confused but hugged him back, his fur tickling your face as you wrapped your small arms around his neck "thank you daddy?" You didnt understand, but if he was worried about something then you were to. Seam pulled you back a bit to check you over, his face showed how sad and frightened he was, his ears flat and even his button looked to be smushed down a bit under his furry brow. He sighed softly once he noticed you were truely unharmed but still kept you held protectively.

He slowly set you back onto the counter, thinking for a moment before deciding upon something. "My child I have a present for you" he spoke softly as he moved around his seap looking for the item in question. You watched confused but smiled softly "a present?" you didnt know what that word was. You being around the old cat for so long, you have picked up his habit of tilting your head curiously when hearing a new word or phrase.

He chuckled softly at this "yes, it is a item I want to give you...but this one is an important item, and I need you to make a promise to me after I give it to you" he dug through the piles of items looking for whatever he was searching for. You gave a little nod and waited, jumping slightly as he let out small static noise from his voice box as he found whatever it was, quickly moving back to you as fast as his frail seams would allow him.

Seam smiled softly to you and held out his paw, in the center was a small silver whistle, one end was larger then the other, having a circle where you would blow into and a elongated end where you could hold. "This is a whistle...but a very special and powerful one" he gently placed it in your hand, it being just a bit bigger then both. You watched it amazed, your (E/C) eyes sparkling as you looked from it up to Seam. 

He smiled softly, his ears once more standing strait "you see, this whistle is one I can hear from a far distance" he explained carefully. "If you are ever forced into a battle with any of the darkeners here...I want you to promise me that you will blow this whistle" he begged gently, closing your hands onto the whistle. You looked back to the whistle before nodding to Seam, determined to use this gift when in danger and keep your promise. "I promise daddy" you smiled to him "can I hear the whistle?" you wanted to blow it and hear what noise it will make, your curiosity getting the best of you. He relaxed once you promised you would and chuckled softly "if you wish to yes, but be careful my child...it is a very loud noise" he gently pet your head as he spoke.

You smiled widely before placing the whistle to your mouth, you were confused once you heard nothing come from it. Seam on the other hand covered his ears, seeming to scrunch his face when you kept blowing the whistle. You moved it back and looked to it confused "daddy it didnt make a noise, how will you hear it?" He moved his hands and gently pet your head once more " truely you cant hear it?" He seemed just as confused "maybe...it is only a darkener noise?" he wondered outloud. He shook his head "no that does not make sense for the Jigsawry can not hear it either" he hummed in thought.

You smiled and held the whistle close to your heart "thank you daddy...if you can hear it I promise I'll use it!" You gave him the brightest smile you could muster. The large cat smiled and gently ruffled your hair happy to hear you promised but his thoughts were mostly on what he had seen. Your soul did not look so good, it glowed a odd color for a lightener and looked as if it was made of shattered glass. The worst thing about it all were your stats, he needed to protect you, there was no chance you would be able to survive if attacked, the numbers would never leave his thoughts...  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
EXP: 0  
HP: 3  
A normal lightener childs HP was 20, he could tell that sometime before he had met you...you had lost HoPe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the days go on it was the same routine in the small seap, though Seam had made you a room you could grow in, and so he could have his own back. He allowed you to decorate any way you wished and even let you take some things he was selling if he noticed you look at it or take a liking to it. 

He even added a little chain to the whistle for you to be able to wear it around your neck and keep it close. Though no one would try to hurt you, having you around the seap meant you met with the other darkeners, and soon even started playing with their children. Though Seam was still overprotective, he taught you how to ACT and DODGE until he could arrive to help you if the situations were to turn sour.

After you got along with all his customers he decided to have you help him run the seap, his fragile seams starting to make it harder to do all he once was able to do in his youth. He truely needed the help as his seams started to pop open as he was trying to carry some crates of items from the forest to the small tent, the stuffing leaking out a bit. You had noticed and started to cry, hugging his leg tightly and begging him to not leave you, it broke his heart seeing you like that. He showed you he could sew it back together and restuff himself, you had then asked him to teach you how in case he couldn't do it himself.

He found it adorable how you wished to be like him, following him around and copying what he did. He made sure to be a good influence and show you kindness and patience. He even found it adorable when you asked when your 'fur' will grow in and your ears and tail to show up. He decided to make you a pair of ears and a tail to make you happy, though he knew you would never take them off now. When you claimed to "be just like daddy" it made his heart swell with pride, you were his precious kitten.

As you grew older he showed you a bit more mature things like how to play a piano like him or how to cook foods. Though you had no magic and it made it difficult, you were still willing to learn. He was so proud when you had made him breakfast in bed, though it was burnt and undercooked at the same time he ate every bite.

As you grew older Seam would start to let you out of the shop without him less and less. You didnt understand why, you were older,and had your whistle. There was not any reason for him to distrust you. You were puzzled, but decide you would confront him and beg for a explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! This is a slow burn and may take a little to have you met the love intrest but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! 
> 
> I have a [tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellemuffin) if you want to stop by and ask a question about the story, ask a scenario, or show if you make fanart!
> 
> I cant wait to see you all in the next chapter >w<


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His humming stopped as his ear twitched, hearing you enter into the kitchen, the tension filling the once peaceful atmosphere. "Papa..." you took a deep breath, trying to gain courage as you walked over "...we need to talk". You nearly kept your nerves hidden as you spoke, your voice had gave a small crack but you could only hope he didnt hear it, or at least act like he didnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I know I just posted a chapter not to long ago, but I was to excited to let this wait till my regular updating schedule. This probably wont become the norm, but I thought I would celebrate having nearly ten readers enjoying the story!
> 
> The chapters will start to become longer after this point, were getting into the good stuff! Sorry for all the information filled chapters so far, but they were necessary for se world building.
> 
> I thank you all so much for reading so far, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! >w<

Seam was happily making a pot of tea in the small kitchen, today being a slow day for customers meant he could relax and rest his old cotton. He smiled and happily stirred the tea leaves into the burning water, giving a soft hum of happiness as he water turned to the dark liquid. His humming stopped as his ear twitched, hearing you enter into the kitchen, the tension filling the once peaceful atmosphere. "Papa..." you took a deep breath, trying to gain courage as you walked over "...we need to talk". You nearly kept your nerves hidden as you spoke, your voice had gave a small crack but you could only hope he didnt hear it, or at least act like he didnt.

Seams ears twitched again as he slowly stopped stirring, turning slowly to look at you, having heard you so nervous he was worried something was wrong. Once he saw the serious face you were giving he gave a soft worried sigh, nodding "please sit at the table...I will pour some tea to help with this". He had a feeling he knew what you were wanting to talk of, he just hoped it wasnt, he wouldnt know what to do. His paws shook slightly as he poured the tea into two cups, some almost spilling onto the counters, and brought it to the table. Setting both cup down on the dark oak table where you and he would sit, he then motioned for you to sit across from him.

You moved closer, sitting down on your side on the table. Your hands held tightly together, your knuckles white and leg tapping slightly, you were so nervous. Seam noticed, he could practically smell the anxiety coming off of you. He gently set the his cup down, having went to take a sip while you say down, before taking your hand in his large paw. "(Y/N) my child...whatever it is you must speak to me of will be ok, do not fear speaking to your father" he tried to relax you, giving a soft purr to help, it usually helped stressed kittens. "Whatever happened, happened, we have no control over things" he hoped this applies to what you were nervous about, truthfully he was just grasping at straws, not sure how to help. He kept trying though, he wanted to help, he was your support and help growing up, and that wont stop now.

You gave a weak smile but shook your head "Seam...papa why cant I go outside? I'm seventeen, I know to blow the whistle if I am in danger, I know to stay close to the tent, so why is it still not safe?" you looked into his eyes. Seam stiffened a bit once he heard what you were asking, his one button eye giving a turn before sighing. He moved, pulling his chair closer to you and taking both of your hands in his paws "my child...they're many things I have yet to teach you of this world.I had feared you being to young, or I the wrong teacher, but it looks like we have reached the point in your life where you should know these things..." he nodded solemnly. He gave your hand a gentle squeeze before continuing "...weather I am the right person to give you this talk" he emphasized before pausing briefly "or not". 

Seam took a breath to keep himself calm before he continued, this was going to be a very difficult thing to speak so freely of. "Long ago lighteners created us darkeners, giving us purpose and fulfillment...the only way for darkeners to feel fulfillment was by helping a lightener. They named us, taught us everything we would need, but one day they left us...leaving us here in this prison" his ears flattened sadly as he spoke, growling softly at the memory of the lighteners. You gently rubbed your thumb along the back of his paw, trying to help him through his memories. "They never returned to us...we are merely toys the creators got tired of" he sighed sadly after a moment looking away shamefully.

You felt heartbroken, how could these people, people who were like you, do this to your family and friends? It made you sick, you couldn't possible be one of these monsters. "Though I suppose not all lighteners are awful, you are a lightener, though possibly not if this old cat raised you" he tried to lighten the mood a bit, giving you a weak smile, trying to tell you without speaking that you were so diffrent from them. You gave a soft smile and nod "I'll never leave you like them papa" your smile soon turned to a bit of a frown, feeling he had gotten off topic "but you still haven't told me why I cant leave".

Seam nods slowly, as if he just remembered the chat you were having "I am getting there my child" he chuckle and gave you a small smile. "Since we darkeners were made solely to fulfill what our creators needed of us we were made very different" he noticed your confused expression and decided to go a bit more in depth. "You a lightener have no magic while we darkeners are made purely of magic" he hoped it helped, and seeing your confusion change he knew it did. You nodded in understanding, trying to keep up with all the new information as he continued.

"Magic is very strong and dangerous, many of us wish to use it to get revenge on the lighteners for leaving us" he looked to you sadly, he couldn't imagine how brutal some could be to you just because you are not like them, because you are a lightener. You gasped softly, Seam had kept things light when you were younger, but now that you could understand more he wasnt holding back, letting you see how dangerous it truely is. "We darkeners, were made to be larger to protect our...admitively weaker counters, with stronger attacks with the help of magic...and how in tune we are with souls, it would be dangerous for a lightener" he sounded almost as if he was begging you to understand him, and why it was dangerous.

You slowly nod to him, the weight of this information sitting heavily in your heart. These people down here wouldn't care if you showed them kindness or not, they would attack regardless, all because you were a lightener. You are their enemy. Seam moved his paw, gently cupping your cheek, his thumb rubbing it softly to bring you from your thoughts "my child...this is why you must stay inside...we have diffrent senses then you and know how to use them". He stoped for a moment to let it all sink in "so please my child, do not go out if I am not near or give you permission to" he begged. "I do not wish to loose my child" his own voice box cracked for a second, cotton forming in the corner of his eyes.

You very slowly nodded to him, looking down to your lap sadly. You felt horrible for making your father cry like this, you didnt mean for it to. "It's really that bad papa?" you let out a sad sigh, you didnt want to upset him more but you still had so many questions. "Why have they been nice when we would go out when I was younger?" you decided to ask, if you were to stay inside you may as well get some answers, you would apologize later with dinner for your father. Seam gave a soft sigh "the young king of this land has gone mad with power recently...this land was once split between the four kings" he hesitated for a second before continuing. "One king has taken over the thrown and will kill any lightener in the land with no mercy...I only want my kitten safe" he spoke solemnly, gently patting your head to comfort you at this news.

You smiled sadly, trying to hide your fear, but nod to him, moving to hug the larger cat man. Seam happily wrapped his arms around you, gently rubbing your back as you gripped tightly onto his cloak. Seam smiled purring softly and nudging the top of your head with his cheek, something you have grown use to when he would get emotional. He was trying to calm you from the shaking you only just realized you were doing, all the information finally sinking in. "Thank you (Y/N)" he let out a soft happy sigh, glad you see the danger, and now understand why you cant leave. "Now let us have some lunch yes?" he chuckled as your stomach made a glowed growl of approval. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years pass by slowly after the talk, life had slipped into a mundane cycle of help the shop, eat, and then sleep as it always had been. Seam seemed happy that you hadn't asked to go outside since the chat, but felt bad you had to be held up in the shop. You now being an adult he still felt scared to let you out often, but would let you go to the forest behind his seap every so often to get dark candies to sell. Hopeing the small outing together would make up for the lack of freedom, though he knew it wouldnt. After a few peaceful months that stopped to, as Seam heard of what the king had commanded, deeming it not safe to ever let you out again.

After a few more months of being trapped inside the now small tent, you had started to get anxious. You needed that little bit of freedom to go out unrestrained. Knowing it would be a bit tricky, you had made a plan to get out, even for just a moment. You knew it was dangerous and that it wasnt a smart idea at all, but something was pulling you to go into the forest today. You were a bit scared at why your soul was wanting this, but knew not to question it. Seam had told you that the "soul wants what it wants...it slowly pulls you closer to your fate" before smiling and telling you that it could also not.

You shook your head, trying to clear your head as you counted the shelves for the third time today, nodding to yourself. You were ready to get this plan in action, though you felt horrible for doing this to Seam you couldn't take it anymore. You turned twords Seam "papa I think were out of dark candy again" you spoke softly to be less suspicious, truthfully you had spent weeks slowly eating the candy stock to be let out to get more. You knew it was not right and would anger your father if he found out, but you would pay him back slowly, eventually.

Seam looked up from his sewing he was doing at the counter "Once more? We have had hardly a customer here" he hummed softly in confusion, rubbing his chin. You nod, going over to the cat man "that's odd...should I go out to get some more?" you tried to hide the hope in your voice, a finger crossed where he couldn't see it behind your back. He rubbed his chin once more as he weighed his options, and after a painfully silent moment he slowly shook his head no. "It is to dangerous tonight my child, I am truely sorry" he spoke sadly, he truely wished he could but the news he heard today from the Ponman, he couldn't. The young prince was seen playing outside the castle, it was to risky for you.

You tried hard to hide your sadness, but gave in, useing it instead to help your case "I just wanted to help, it's to far a walk for you papa... and it's been so long since iv seen the forest" you tried, but he still wasnt having any of it. You looked sadly to your lap "i just want to see the forest today, I saw the wind shake the leaves when the wind blew the flap open today, and I wanted to feel it in my fur" not a complete lie but not the full truth either. He shook his head no once more, not even laughing at you calling your hair fur or correcting you like he normally would. "I'm sorry (Y/N) but no it is to risky with the kings new law, and many other factors, it would be to dangerous" he spoke a bit more firmly, showing this wasn't a topic to question him of.

You looked to your lap sadly as you picked at your fingernails. It was a nernervous habit you had picked up on, though your not sure from where, most likely Seam if you truely thought about it. "Papa...please I will stay in the woods behind the tent" you shook your head before looking up to him, gaining all the courage you could to look him in his eyes. "I just need out please! Even if only for a small time" it felt wrong to beg from him, but your desperation and determination would not take no as a answer.

Seam gave a loud sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his muzzle. He couldn't take that look you were giving, it was a weakness of his and he was not proud of it. He truely wished you were able to roam the dark world you were living in, but knew of the dangers that were increasing as of lately. His ears flattened, thinking of what a Rudinn or Hathy would do if they caught you wandering around freely, thinking of what he would do to them if it came down to it. If you had more HoPe he may have been fine with you wandeing the fields you've called home for the past years of your life, but with so little you had? It would be like sending a small animal to slaughter, he couldn't do that, not to his precious child.

"(Y/N) my child please..." he shook his head sadly, ears as flat as they would go "do not give me that look." He gave a final plea before crumbling "you will...you will have your whistle on you, and a cloak of mine" he turned to you, his brow furrowed with frustration. He knew you knew of the danger of going out but couldn't hold it against you for wanting to go out. He knew how cramped and small the tent would make you feel if you stayed in it for to long, and how long you have been forced to stay in it with him. He gave you a nod, telling you that he would allow it, but only for this one time.

You smiled brightly at him and nod moving to hug him tightly "thank you papa!!" You nearly tackled the poor old cat to the floor "I promise to blow the whistle as soon as I feel I'm in danger!" He sighed softly but couldn't help a chuckle as he hugged you back "good...I am trusting you to keep your word my child" he sternly spoke, trying to recover from the slight tumble. He could never truely be mad at you, he was upset more with himself for giving in then anything else. You had him wrapped around your small fingers, and he hated it...slightly.

You nod quickly "yes papa thank you so much!" You smiled and kissed his cheek before running off to get his cloak and basket. Seam sighed sadly as he watched you go, praying that you would be safe on your small trip through the forest. He knew you would be a bit safer in his cloak at the least, his scent would keep others away, or trick them to think you were him. He moved twords the door looking outside to make sure no one would see you leave, and to make sure those Jigsawry were not there, his instincts told him to keep you as far from them as he could. 

Upon seeing it was indeed clear for you to leave he felt a bit relieved but was still on edge, this would be the first time you ventured out on your own since he found you all those years ago. He would go with you but knew you needed your space, as well as his old seams were a trouble to keep if walking for to long. He turned when he heard you come back into the room, struggling to tie the robe to keep it on around your neck.

He smiled sadly, giving a slight chuckle at your struggle, and went over. He gently moving your hands away from the robe before tieing it loosely for you, moving to clip it securely on. Once he deemed it woulsnt budge, he made sure to pull your whistle from under the robe, so it would be easier to access if needed. He then smiled to you, gently pulling your hood up over your head, hopeing it would keep you hidden from prying eyes. He gave you a once over, checking everything to make sure everything was truely there and secured, hiding you in his scent.

"There truely is no way to get you to stay in our den young one?" he knew the answer even without seeing you give it. Giving a sigh he slowly nodded, trying to ready himself for letting you go. He moved, cupping your cheeks and kissed your forehead gently, fixing the hood that fell slightly afterwords. "I love you very much my child" he just wanted you safe, and to know he was not angry at you, that he will be here when you whistle. You gently placed your hands on his large furry ones and smiled "I love you to papa...I'll be home soon, I'm only getting a few! I promise to be quick" you gave him one last smile.

He nods softly, giving you one last large hug before handing you his basket and opening the tent flap for you. You smiled softly before moving twords the door, anxiety making your stomach knot up. "Love you papa, I'll be back before you know it" you tried to cheer him up a bit, and calm your own fear before you left. He nods slowly and hesitated before opening the tent flap wider, making it wide enough for you to fit through now. "I love you to my child, please be safe" and with that you walked out of your safe home, and away from Seam and the Seap.

The bright light change made it difficult to see for a moment as you step out, moving a hand up to cover your eyes. It was like when your soul was pulled from your body, and you had to take a moment to check if your soul was pulled out. After seeing nothing and a moment of blinking, the brightness slowly when away. Slowly moving your arm down as the cold breeze hit your face, almost pulling your hood off you. You gave a soft grasp and fixed it once more before going back to taking in the outside.

You took a deep breath of fresh air, letting it fill your lungs as you looked around the area. You smiled as you slowly closed your eyes, standing there enjoying the cold air for the first time in years. It was giving you a slight burning sensation in your lungs as the breeze picked back up and ruffled the leaves of the trees around you. You were pulled from your peaceful enjoyment by a somewhat gruff voice trying to get your attention. "Psss, over here" it sounded scratchy and rought, far diffrent then the deep calming of your father's. Looking around for the voice you noticed a small blue person wearing a odd hat hiding in a small clearing to your right. The trees around the area was low enough to hide presence, confused you walked over slowly. 

Once closer you could see he was a dark blue Jigsawry, a dark stubble on where his chin would be, and dark purple circles under his eyes. You smiled as you remembered when younger you would play with a few, but this one seemed to old to have been one of the few. He started to look kind of suspicious the closer you got, his eyes shifting around before he spoke to you. "hey you" he sounded grifter the closer you got, it frightened you a bit, but you were more curious then anything. You slowly pointed to yourself after looking around the small clearing, was he trying to get your attention? You truely couldn tell with how he kept looking around, maybe he had others hissing around the area like he was? "Yea you, listen, you Seams kid?" he looked you up and down as he asked, he must be talking to you. 

You felt a bit self conscious of him looking at you like that and pulled the cloak tighter around you "y-yes I am, can I help you with something?" You tried to keep firm in front of him, but your stuttering didnt help, and your anxiety was through the roof. He smiled at yor answer "you sure can sweet cheeks, you wanna buy a tutorial? Only fifty dark dollars" he looked up at you waiting for your answer, seeming to try and flirt with you but you wernt quiet sure. You nervously fidgeted with your fingers "I am so sorry sir, I dont have my wallet on me" you stepped back a bit. The puzzle man looked shocked, his eyes widening and his smile turning to a angry snarl "what!? Not even one dark dollar on you!?" he sounded upset with this.

You were never good with confrontations, your anxiety from not getting much social interactions lately had you shaking as you stood there unable to move. You even considered blowing the whistle and going back home for a moment, letting Seam know he won and you would never leave his side again. You reached for the whistle slowly, but that tugging to the forest was tighter, making you drop it back to its resting spot around your neck. It tugged once more, almost forcing you backwards, and before you even realized it you were running in the opposite direction of the Jigsawry, moving into the tee line to hide as the man yelled after you angerly.

You didnt dare stop till you were deep in the forest. The area growing darker the farther in you went but you couldn't stop, the fear kept you running till you reached a small cleaning. Unable to hear shouting anymore you took a deep breath and rested behind a tree, gripping it's dark trunk tightly to steady yourself. Your heart was racing wildly in your chest as you gasped for air, closing your eyes, you placed a hand over your heart trying to calm down. Doing the exercise your father had showed you to help with your breathing, you slowly started to relax, your anxiety going down for the moment. After a few more deep breaths you opened your eyes looking around around at the slightly glowing red and pinks of the tree leaves.

You were deep in the forest now, a lot farther in then you had expected to go but truetfully you didn't really mind. Looking around you noticed that most of the trees in the clearing were growing darkcandy, the dark goopy star like peices looking through the magenta leaves. You were thankful you were at least able enough to stumble in the somewhat correct direction, calling it lucky you were able to find what you were searching for.

Looking around once more to check and see if anything was around, when seeing how empty the area was you closed your eyes to listen. Noticing how silent the area you were in was, you deemed it safe enough to start gathering the candies. You gently pushed off the tree you were leaning on, setting the small basket down you moved to the closest tree. It was a bit smaller then the glowing maroon trees around it, the lowest branches reaching just a tad bit taller then you. Slowly you moved, reaching to pick a candy off the branches along the lowest half of the tree, they were the easiest to reach off.

Leaving enough for anyone else who stumbles upon this area you move to another, humming a soft tune you remember Seam playing on the piano once. You smiled, a soft giggle escaping you as you imagined yourself at one of the partys your father told you of. Remembering he said they were fancy and filled with nobles you pretended to be one, holding your dress up slightly to not step on it like it was a fancy gown of silk and lace. Dancing around the trees you smiled continuing to pick the candies so often as you dance around, not having a care as you felt peaceful in the small tree area. 

Once the basket was full of treats you slowly stopped, giving a mock bow to your imaginary dance partner before picking up the full basket. You looked to it, seeing it was only about half way filled before nodding. Humming to yourself you gave it one last look over "these should be enough for a while" you gave one last nod at the basket, holding the light basket tighter you moved to return home. You were about to leave the small candie trees but stopped when you heard a very soft whimper deeper in the forest.

Holding your breath you looked around, hopeing to find the source of the noise. Keeping quiet you waited for a few moments before hearing it again, but with a small sniffle at the end. Your heart pumped hard in your chest, you were scared of whatever could be making this noise, though it sounded like they were the ones hurt. Though your body was scared your soul felt like it was calling out to whatever was making the noises, begging you to go and find it.

You held your chest where your soul was, giving a slight hiss of pain as it jerked you forward roughly. You caught yourself against one of the dark plum colored tree barks, taking a moment to steady yourself. You looked around once more for the source of the sound, hopeing it hadn't heard your stumble. After hearing it once more in the same area you calmed slightly, at least it still didnt know you were near. After fixing yourself up, and picking up the basket you almost dropped, you looked once more towards where the noise came from.

You looked from the noises direction to where you would have to go to get home, moving your hand up to hold onto your could metal whistle anxiously, rubbing your thumb nervously along it. Seam wanted you home soon and would be upset if you put yourself in danger, but on the other hand your soul was wanting you to go to the noise. Your father had been the one to tell you to follow your soul, surely he couldn't be to upset? 

You gave a soft sigh as you nodded, trying to gain courage as you turned, going twords where the sniffling and whimpers came from. You would follow your soul on this, if it was telling you toto comfort the noise, then that's what you will do. Moving out of the circle of candy trees you moved through the tall maroon trees, the leaves falling every so often as the breeze blew against them. After a small amount of walking the noises started to grow louder, it sounded like it wasn't just whimpers, but someone crying quietly.

You picked up your pace slightly when you heard the crying closer to you, noticing you were nearing a opening in the trees. Silently you slowed, hopeing not to make a noise as you reached the tree line, scared to scare off whatever was making the noise. The clearing opening to a path and a square opening, you have never been this far into the kingdom before. Looking in you watched for movement to see if it was safe to go out, once nothing moved you stepped out looking for the noise. In the corner of the room sat the weeping noises owner, it's back to you, to far away for you to make out what it was.

Silently moving closer you hoped to be able to see it closer, hopeing you would be able to identify what it was without it startling or seeing you. After getting a few feet from it you stopped, able to make out roughly what this creature was. It seemed like a small onion shaped creature, a hood and fancy silk cloths, though they were ripped in some spaces from low branches you deemed, with it's back faceing you it was hard to tell anything else. Its soft cries and whimpers broke your heart and before you knew what you were doing, you reached out and gently touched its shoulder. 

It jumped and quickly turned to you, a spade shape mask covering most of its face. You blinked down at it shocked as it slowly relaxed, turning more curious then scared. It slowly stuck its blue tongue out, tilting its head slightly at you, it's white fur cheeks wet with tears that still ran down from under the mask.

This was no threat....it was a child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys finally get to met the precious little bean child. It's going to get intense coming up so I hope your prepared.
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellemuffin) if you want to stop by! I answer asks, or scenarios, and if you like the story enough to make fan art stop on by to show me please!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting!! >w<


	5. A Walk In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely reader meets a small lost bad guy. What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, thank you for all the lovely comments, it really brightens my day to read them all!
> 
> This chapter is kind of long, I got a bit carried away...but I still hope you all enjoy it and have a wonderful day >w<
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

You were shocked, a child was out in the forest by its self crying, obviously hurt though you didnt know from what yet. It was easy to tell he needed help, the large cuts in his fancy looking attire showed he was hurt. You slowly moved down to crouch to its level "hey...are you ok sweetie?" You spoke softly, trying to show the child you didnt mean it any harm. Your soul started to stir, begging you to help the small child calm down.

It sniffled, rubbing one of its gloved hands on its cheek to dry its tears "no...I think I'm lost" it spoke with a lisp. Its voice wasnt deep but it was definitely boyish in a way, almost like he was trying to sound gruff and scary, like he was talking from the back of his throat. You were heart broken, this poor child was lost "hey it will be ok" you cooed, trying to calm him.

He sniffled, rubbing the wet fur on his cheek with his gloved hand "F-Father is going to be really angry at me...I have to get home!". He had started to cry into his hands again, his loud wailing seeming to bounce through the forest. It scared you, another bigger darkener could hear and decide to attack the small boy. You had to calm him quickly before someone could come do that, though you didnt know him, you would be heart broken if the boy was hurt. 

You moved slowly closer "hey shh it will be ok I promise....where is your father maybe I can help you find him?". The small child sniffled, whimpering as he wept "really? Y-you would do that?" he sounded shocked you would want to help him. You gave him a soft smile and nod "of course, why wouldnt I want to help?" you took the end of your father's cloak and gently helped wipe the tears running down his white furry cheeks. He gave a sniffle, sticking out his blue tongue as he spoke "most people are only forced to be nice to me by my dad..." he gave a soft whimper again.

You felt sympathy for this young boy, from what you've heard so far it sounds like he dosent have many friends "well I dont think I have met your father, so hes not forcing me to do this, I just dont want you hurt in the woods" you looked around the area as you spoke. Checking to make sure nothing else heard the young childs crys you whisper softly "my father says it's not safe for children to be alone, there are people out who's not so nice to others" you tried to explain softly to not frighten him.

He soon started to look around with you, sniffling softer to listen like you were. It was silent for a moment until something under his hood flicked, causing him to turn and face the right as a small group of snake looking people slithered in. The scales of the red snake men looked to be shining like diamond as they quickly stoped and turned to look at you and the boy. The helmets covering there eyes made it hard to see where they were looking but as they raised their swords it was easy to tell what they were thinking.

"Halt! You in the hood! You have violated the laws of the darkeners, remove your hood!" the leader of the snake men hisses, slithering a bit closer twords you. You stood frozen in fear for a moment until your soul pulled, moving you quickly in front of the child to protect him. You knew it would get you into trouble, hurt even, but your instincts told you to keep him safe.

"I said dont move and remove your hood pesant!" He shouted louder at you, his sword raised higher, ready to attack. You knew if you took your hood off you would be attacked by these guards, lighteners were not welcome anywhere in the dark realm. slowly you moved your hands up, maybe you can trick them and get to your whistle to call for your father? The guards waited anxiously as you move your hands up, their weapons at the ready if you tried to flee. Quickly pulling your whistle out to blow to call for your father, you moved it to your lips, sucking in a large gulp of air to call for him. But before you could blow on it one of the guards summoned there magic and shot a glowing diamond at you.

You gasped, moving quickly out the way, dropping your basket of darkcandy and falling backwards in the process. You were careful of the child behind you, making sure he wouldnt get hit either by them or your falling body. As you hit the dark purple grass your hood fell off, your (H/L) (H/C) hair slightly messed up from the movement, the strands sticking out in odd spots. The clearing grew quiet for a moment, you knew what they were looking at now, they knew you were a lightener.

"Y-Your a lightener?" the little boy sounded shocked, backing slightly away from you, though you dont blame him. From the stories your father told you of lighteners, you couldn't blame anyone for attacking you. The guard hissed, his pronged tongue slipping out his lips as he did "Step away Lightener! Come with us peacefully and we will take you to the king" he spoke loudly, but never put his sword down. He wasnt going to let things be peaceful, even if you obliged.

You didnt know what to do, you knew why they didn't trust you or your kind, but you are not like them, if only they could know this. "Lightener do you hear me!?" he was starting to get impatient, slowly as if scared he slithered closer. You backed up slightly on the grass, unable to get up with him being so close, his scaly body towering over yours. At least the child was safe and a few feet away near the other two guards. He moved to slice at you, raising his sword high above his head. Your body was shaking in fear, this was the end, you'll never be able to see your father again.

As you closed your eyes waiting for him to attack, you jumped when instead of pain, the snake let out a loud hiss. "Ow!" the child had summoned his own magic to knock the snake man down. "Come on hurry this way, into the maze!" he quickly pulled at your arm as the guard was stumbling to get back up, the others who were to frightened to move now quickly slithering up to check on him. You jumped up quickly, taking the opportunity to run thanks to the boy, taking his hand and running with him into the maze.

The guards shouting for you to stop was hard to hear over your own heart beating ringing in your ears. The shock of what almost happened hitting you hard as you followed the small onion shaped child farther into the maze of walkways. He had lead you into a maze as he called it, diffrent pathways leading to different areas, each surrounded by thick red glowing trees. The farther in you and the child went the more distant the yelling was until you made it to another, much smaller clearing to catch your breath. The yelling compley gone, having lost the both of you. Panting you grip onto your knees, leaning forward as you try to take in as much air as you could.

The boy, also put of breath but doing better then you, smiled as he gulped at the air "we...we did it" he wheezed. Catching his breath he smiled up at you "I'm sorry about pulling you like that" he looked around a bit "I made us even more lost hu?" His hood sagged down, his smile turning to a frown as as he poked his dark blue gloved pointer figures together. 

Finally catching your breath you crouched down to his hight "I'll help you out of this, it's the least I can do for saving me...I'm (Y/N) by the way" you stuck out your hand for him to shake. "can I know my rescuers name?" you tried to cheer him up, you didnt know why but it hurt you to see him sad. He seemed to brighten up at this, giving a loud laugh "hohohoh!! Im..." he did a little spin before striking a dramatic pose, a finger pointed to the sky while his other hand laid on his chubby hip "...Lancer!"

You gave a small chuckle, and clap at Lancers dramatics, glad he was better. "It's very nice to met you Lancer, now let's see if we can get you home" you slowly stood, useing your knees to push yourself up. Lancer smiled widely, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth "ok new friend!" he shouted cheerfully before moving twords a path. "I think I know the way, follow me!" he waved you over as he started to walk in. You smiled softly and nod following the small boy down the path, watching for anything else that may be around.

Following Lancer deeper in, the woods got denser along the pathway, it got a bit darker and eerier the further in you went. Lancer hesitated at the first forked path, looking down both as he tried to think of the correct way. "I think...I think it's this way!" he started to move to the right side "iv been in this maze a whole bunch, I know it like the back of my head!" he gave a soft hoho and happily bounced twords the path. You didn't want to correct him about the head saying, decideing to just follow him and get to know your new friend a bit more.

"Oh? You come in here alot...but isn't it not safe for you to be out alone?" you worried for the young boys safety, what parents would let a defenseless child wander around the woods by themself? "Well Lesser dad says it's not safe but my dad doesn't mind, hes to busy with work anyway" he seems to sadden a bit at talking of his family. You were not really sure what to say after that, you didn't want to bring up any more sad memories from him. "I'm sorry Lancer...maybe he is looking for you now, or maybe your mother?" you hoped you wernt crossing a line, and that it would boast his happiness knowing others were looking.

Lancer stoped walking, looking up at you sadly "I dont have a mom, so she won't be looking either" he gave a small heart breaking whimper. "Oh...I'm so sorry, if you ever need to talk...I don't have one either...so I know what it feels like" you tried to comfort him, letting him know he's not alone. He looked surprised, or at least you assumed since you couldn't really see the top half of his face "really!? You only have a dad?" he tilted his head cutely.

You gave a soft smile and chuckle as you nodded "yes it's always been just me and my dad at that shop since I can remember" you smiled warmly at the memory. He gave a loud gasps, his cubby hands placed up against his chubbier, fluffy cheeks "REALLY!? your dad also runs a shop? Well more like lesser dad..." he rubbed his chin as he pondered the last half of his statement, mumbling to himself.

You were confused by the term lesser dad, but seeing his excitement you couldn't help but smile and keep your confusion to yourself. "But that dosent matter! Now we need to get out of the maze best friend!" he cheered, taking your hand and pulling you along, the next opening looked just like the last, forking to two trails. Lancer quickly chose the right one again, it seems he knew his way so you followed happily, trying to keep up with his excited pulling. Hopefully this maze would be a easy since Lancer knew the way.

Lancer smiled and bunched around as he pulled you "maybe, if dad is looking for me, you two could met!" he giggled happily as he thought of it. You looked to the small boy nervously "I-I dont know, what is your dad like?" you couldnt help but stutter, your anxiety growing slightly at the thought of metting someone else. Your father would already be extremely upset when he hears of all you've done today, you didnt want to add more to the flame. Lancer smiled "hes great! Hes a big strong bad guy, and I want to be just like him when I grow up!" he did a little twirl as he walked.

You were shocked, a bad guy? You were about to ask what he meant, but couldn't as the boy stopped suddenly and looked around. Quickly stopping to not run over the small child, you tried to find what made him stop, but once looking up it was easy to tell. There was no path forward, only a small boxed clearing "I...think I made a wrong turn". He gave a soft laugh, it sounded almost like he was saying hoho again. You gave a small smile, glad he was taking being lost in a maze well. You were glad he was optimistic, you were worried the comment of bad guys earlier, and the man who taught him these things, had given him a sour look on life.

"Its ok, we can just backtrack and try a diffrent way" you held out your hand for him to take. He smile widely, nodding so quick you were scared he would break something on himself as he took your hand. "Hohoho! Right you are you sweet little pumpkin!" he cheered before following you out and back to the last two pronged clearing. You shook your head slightly at his choice of words as you walked, moving to the other path to continue through the maze.

Once entering the new clearing this path lead to, you quickly stopping him before he could walk deeper in. He looked confused before seeing your scared face, looking over to what you were looking at he understood. In the center of the clearning, just before the two pathways was a row of paper dancers. He knew you as a lightener wouldn't be able to just walk through and have them stop like he could.

You were terrified, there was so many more darkeners in here then you had expected, what if they attack just like those snake men earlier. You should have listened to Seam, you were nowhere near ready for anything like this. It felt as if it was getting harder to breath just by watching these graceful paper dolls spin around, slipping through the thin cracks of the trees. It wasn't till you felt weight on your leg did you look away from the dolls and to what was happening. 

Lancer was hugging your leg tightly "hey...it will be ok, look they have a opening every few spins...maybe we can run through it?". You calmed and gave a small greatful smile, gently patting his head as appreciation for the help "that....sounds like the best bet to get through" you nod. The face Lancer made when you agreed with his idea was so precious, his furry cheeks rising with his smile "really? Well course it is, it's because I, Lancer, thought of it!" he stuck that dramatic pose again making you smile in return.

You then nervously looked back to the dancers, watching for the gap and if there was a pattern as the boy pointed out. It looked like every fourth doll had a spot big enough for you and Lancer to run through...but you worried that, with Lancers hight, he wouldnt be able to keep up with your sprint. You had to think of something quick to be able to get you both through "hey Lancer...why dont I give you a piggy back ride? That way you'll stay safe and I can get you across in time?".

Lancer tilted his head confused "Piggy back?" his tongue poked out his mouth again as he put his pointed finger on his chin. You couldn't help but laugh as you crouched down "yes, it's where you get on my back and I carry you like that" you tried to explain the best you could. He gasped "oh! You mean like how Lesser dad does sometimes! Yes please!!" he did a little dance of happiness in his spot, clapping his hand and stomping his booted feet. You crouched low, your back facing him as you steadied yourself "ready?". He didn't really answer, and instead jumped onto your back, nearly tipping you forward on the deep maroon grass.

He gave a nervous chuckle as he held on after you steadied "oops my bad...sorry". You quickly held on to the boy so he wont fall off before getting up "it's fine Lancer just be careful please" you were more worried for his safety then anything else. Lancer smiled and nods holding on tighter as you stood and got ready to sprint "okie dokie!".

You watched the paper dolls waiting for the opening, Lancer tapping your shoulder when he sees it "GO!". You quickly sprinted, holding Lancer tightly as you ran as fast as you could. Making it through the gap by only a hair. Our of slight fear and adrenaline, you didnt stop running till you were safely on the other side. Taking a deep breath, as you tried to calm your heart you moved to look at Lancer over your shoulder "are you ok? Do you want down?" you were worried they had got him with how close they were.

"That...Was...AWESOME!!" he yelled happily "can I stay up here!?" he bounched a bit, kicking his tiny legs. You let out a breath you didnt realize you were holding before laughing, giving a nod to the boy "maybe we can get through here faster this way, it's going to start getting late soon" continuing to walk with the small boy on your back. Him happily kicking his legs and humming a catchy tune as you carried him along the path, getting to the next room quicker. The first thing you noticed was two very familiar darkeners scuttling around.

"Rabbicks...we can probably slip past them if we time it right again" you spoke to yourself quietly. You remembered what to do if these darkeners attacked, Seam having shown you when they attacked while out looking for items for the shop once. Lancer nods "we can do it as the Lancer fan squad!" he cheered you on. Smiling and getting a boost you run quickly, trying to cross past both darkeners quickly, though the running alerted them immediately. 

Unfortunately this time you were not as lucky as the last room, the hard tug of your soul coming out stoped you from running, tripping you forward. Landing with a grunt, Lancer flying off your back and a few rolls away from you, causing you to panic. Slowly he sat up, rubbing his head and looking around for you, giving you a thumbs up to show he was ok. You let out a sigh of relief before you got up, moving your body to hide his from sight.

Both of the Rabbicks gave a shudder when they see your hp but continue with preparing there attack anyway, they wouldn't care, you were a lightener. You tried to get the fluff off of them since it was your turn first, though because you had no magic you could only blow on one at a time. It smiled once the cloud like fluff blew off it but still attacked, throwing carrots while the other hopped. Quickly moving you kept them away from Lancer and tried to dodge the attacks, the carrots making it challenging. 

Trying to keep up with the attacks you started to get tired, panting as your muscles acked from running and dunking under the magic attacks. Next chance you had you blew on the other, though being out of breath made it hard you had to, to keep them from pulling Lancer into the fight. You had to spare them quickly, barely getting the fluff off the other before they attacked once more. Moving quickly as a carrot flew past your face, your fatigue started to weight you down, slowing your movement. The Rabbick noticed, decideing to take the opening, you bearly doge the sharp orange vegetable as it scrached against your arm, causing you to fall, hissing in pain. Your HP dropping from the hit. 

HP: 01 / 03

Lancer gasped "NO! BEST FRIEND!" he screamed as he ran out, standing in front of you with a spade in his hand "back off!" He growled causing the Rabbicks to scamper quickly back into the woods, the oder the young boy was letting off was fowl, and had a dangerous edge to it. Once they were gone he ran to you "are you ok!?" he gently touched where you were cut on your arm, making you whince in pain. "I'll be ok Lancer...come on let's get you home" you took a deep breath trying to hide your pain, trying to calm him. He sniffled before moving to hug you tightly around your neck "I dont want to loose you to greater mom..." his shoulders started shaking as he cried and held on to you tightly.

Your soul tugged once more, a greater mom? Is that what he wanted you to be? You suppose if he needed a mother figure in his life you would help him the best you could. Gently hugging him back you gently rubbed his back "hey it will be ok I promise...I just need something to eat and I'll be all healed up ok?". Though you tried to calm him down he still held on tightly and cried, giving a small whimper if you tried to move. "Here...why dont I tell you a story? My father would tell me these to help me sleep or calm down" you were hopefull that this will calm him.

He gave a little whimper but nodded, his chubby fingers holding onto your cloak tightly as you moved to get comfortable, sitting with him in your lap. Gently rubbing his back you hummed "how about a story of a magician and a jester?" you knew he wouldnt answer back so you continued on with the story. "Once upon a time the court magician and jester were asked to entertain for the four kings..." you spoke softly to try and help telling him of the grand adventures you grew up listening to.

"...and the Magician laughed as the jesture and him gave the crowd a final bow" you finished, moving your cloak to wipe his cheeks once more. He sniffled and slowly stopped crying the more of the story you told him, him even giving a small smile as he loosened up. "And they lived happily ever after?" he had a small smile on his face as he looked to you, his mask hiding his eyes but that didn't matter, you knew he had finally stopped crying. You didn't really know the ending to the stories your father told you, but with how close the two seemed it was safe to say they were together still "of course they did sweetie, now let's find us something to eat and get out of this maze.". 

He gives a little nod but holds his arms up "can you carry me greater mom? Or a-are you still hurting?" he sounded a bit scared. You smiled softly and gently stood, picking him up after you got your balance on your own "shh I'll be fine...there we go...now to get out of here..." you gently booed his wet black nose before moving down the right pathway. This room had a large spinning chain of diamond twirling from the center, causing you to let out a soft sigh of fatigue. Lancer gave a small pat to your shoulder "its ok... it's just like the dancers, we can do it!" he tried to encourage.

You smiled and nod, waiting for the moment you can run, taking it and trying to make it to the other side of the room quickly. Lancer, making sure to watch your back for you, pulled on your cloak as the chain came back around "QUICK, DUCK!". As quickly as you could you fell to the floor, shielding Lancer under you as the chain passed overhead. You were lucky it was off the ground enough to not hit either of you, and you thanked the stars for that. After it passed over you both, you got up quickly, holding Lancer tighter as you ran for the right path.

Once safe from the chin you set Lancer down, sitting down beside him trying to catch your breath, this was more difficult then you had thought it would be. Lancer quickly got up, standing in front of you he checked you over, his hood sagged and his tongue sticking out "you ok?" He sounded so scared, it broke your heart just to see this chubby fluff ball so upset. "I'm fine remember?" you panted "just not use to all the running" you honestly were pretty good for being hit earlier. "Thank you though for helping me with the puzzles" you weakly smiled to him.

Lancer smiled widely and gently pat your head "of course.... now we dont have much farther...we can do it together!". He smiled and gently took your hand pulling you up and leading you down a long maroon pathway. "I think I can keep the others away so we dont have to fight again" he spoke so confidently but you were more worried for his health, what if they attacked him instead? "Lancer I'll be fine, but thank you" you smiled to him as you walked hand in hand to the next opening. 

Lancer was right, once the others saw and smelt him, and the spade he held in his free hand, they ran quickly away. Of course it didnt stop the rows of dancers or the room with the spinning diamond chains, it did help get to the end of the maze faster then you would have without the help. Once you see theres only one way to go you smile and flopp onto the dark magenta grass beneath you "finally! We did it Lancer!". The boy smiled and hopped around "I told you we could best friend!!" he cheered.

Taking a short rest and breather you tried to calm your beating heart, your body was begging for a rest but you had to push forward. Getting back up with a soft grunt you took his hand once more "now were almost there to your home right?". You felt a bit sad you would have to part with your only friend here in the dark realm but would be happy once hes safe at home, it was late though always dark here. "Do...do I have to go back? I-I mean cant I just stay with you greater mom?" he held tightly to your leg, giving a little sad whimper. You gently took his hands, crouching to his hight "aww... Lancer I know that we will hang out a lot more now since were best friends...but it's late and your father must be worried sick for you" you gently rubbed his hooded head, hopeing to calm him.

The boy gave a wide smile at that "really? We can hang out all the time!?" he seems to have brightened up quickly, making you smile and laugh softly at his enthusiasm. "Yes whenever you want to hang out, me and my father own a shop before the great board, you can come visit whenever you want to ok?" you smiled to the small boy, you knew it was dangerous to tell others where you lived, but you trusted Lancer, it wasn't like he was related to the one trying to kill your kind. He beamed with happiness, jumping up and hugging you, knocking you over from the force of the hug "THANK YOU!". He squeeze you tightly around the neck, nuzzling his fluffy cheek against yours.

You laughed and hugged him back "your welcome...Lancer but please....can't breath" making the boy quickly let go with a laugh "oops...my bad". He helped you up, smiling as he looked to the red glowing trees, taking a large breath and puffing his chest out he started martching forword. You smiled walking along the path with him taking in the beautiful glowing rectangles as you followed the trail "so your home is up this way?". He gave a happy nod "yes you'll be able to see it soon, the trees open up and it's really hard to miss!" 

You smiled "oh? That sounds nice, hopefully you haven't worried your father to much" you smiled watching the boy bounce around beside you. Passing a odd empty door on your way, thinking nothing of it as you went along. Soon reaching a hall like opening of trees on both sides, the marron grass swaying with the breeze, as it also made squares of leaves fall from there branches. Lancer suddenly gasped and pulled you a bit farther down the path "a darkcandy tree! Look you can heal now!!" he smiled pointing to the last star on the very top branch of the dark gooy tree. Smiling you looked up to it hopefully, but sadly it was way to high up for even you to get, "sadly I dont think so...but I'll be fine until i get home."

Lancer smiled "no i have a secret transformation for this ready?". You were confused, a translation? Like he can shift forms? Was this normal for darkeners? Your father has never mentioned anything like this before. "W-what do you mean?" you were a bit scared but the boy seemed to not be dangerous so far, and you trusted him. He smiled before giving a spin in front of the tree then landing on all fours in front of it "stool mode activated!" he smiled up to you.

You were a bit shocked at first, he wasnt serious was he? You couldn't help but laugh "sweetie no, though I thank you for trying...I'm afraid I'm far to heavy for you to hold" he was a child, and you were a fully grown adult, it wouldnt be right. He looked up to the tree then to you "but..how will you get the candy?" it pulled your soul that he was worried for you, but you honestly would be fine. Knowing that answer wont please him you softly sighed "Here, how about you get on my shoulders then? That way you can pull it for me" you crouched down, ready for him to jump on. 

He smiled and nodded jumping on your shoulders and holding on as you stood, standing and grabbing the candy "I got it!". He cheered before you helped him pull it from its stubborn home. He smiled looking to the candy before handing it to you "here eat this! Normally dad wont let me pluck them...but I think this was a serious issue!". You smiled and nod sitting down and taking it before spitting it in half "here, I want you to gain your energy back to then" you were worried he was more tired then he put on. His smiled turned into one of curiosity as he looked to the candy "y-youll share with me?" he sounded so confused.

You smiled and nodded to him " of course, you helped me through the maze, saved my life, and became my best friend...its the least I can do" you smiled softly to him. He nervously put his fingers together "my...my dad wont let me have these...but I think hes just jealous he cant get them from the branches himself!" he ended with a smile, his confidence back. He happily took his half and ate it, his two nubby front teeth chomping happily on the candy.

You smiled and ate yours as well, happy to feel it heal your fatigue, though you knew it probably wasnt enough to heal your HP. Lancer smiled, having devoured the whole half in one go, he rubbed his chubby belly happily "tastes like my teeth are decentagrating" he stuck his tongue out chuckling. You were worried about the comment but seeing him act as if it was a normal thing you hoped it was, you would be devastated if you found out it was harmful to him. You've lived on nothing but these and your fathers cooking for so long, but if it hurt your friend youd never touch another again.

"Ok greater mom this way were almost to my house!" he stood up bounceing more now that he has sugar in him. You smiled and stood up, dusting your robe off before following him along the maroon path. The noises of the forest started to silence before turning into eerie echoes, it felt almost sinister as you continued on the pathway.

Lancer seemed to not notice as he walked with you "it feels nice walking with you...like I have purpose" he spoke softly, looking away from you. You smiled softly "my father says it's because I'm a lightener...but what's more is that were best friends to ok?" you weren't sure how he felt of lighteners and you wanted to keep it light, he was still very young. You weren't sure if he even knew the dark past of both his and your kind, and you wanted to protect that innocence for as long as you could. He smiled sadly "thanks...my dad wont like that I befriended a lightener" he kicked at a rock on the ground, his hood flopping with his sorrow. You gently took his hand "dont worry what he thinks...do what you feel is right ok?" you gave him a wide smile hopeing to cheer him up once again. He slowly smiled back and nodded, his hood making a swish again as something inside flicked and caused him to look up. He smiled widely and ran ahead once he noticed a break in the trees up ahead.

He bounced, running quickly to it and stoping at a large gap in the trees, his tongue stuck out between his nubby teeth "Look! My home!". Looking out in the distance, a large dark blue castle stood, a large spade hanging over its gated doors, broken flags fluttering, each with a different suit symbol. You steeped back a bit in shock, he...he lived in there!? The one place you're father told you was unsafe! "Greater mom?....I didnt know lighteners could turn so pale your almost my fur color!" his speaking brought you out of your thinking.

"Lancer...you live...in there?" you point twords the foreboding castle in the distance, your heart sinking as he entutusiaatically nodded. "Yea me and dad live there!" he smiled to you not understanding. You sighed softly, trying to take deep breaths to calm yourself "Lancer...my father says its dangerous for me to be near the castle...the king kind of..." you weren't sure how to lightly put that the king wanted to behead every lightener he came across. Your father was so much better at this then you were.

Lancer on the other hand finished your sentence for you "dosen't like lighteners, I know I told you my dad would be upset....but he wont be because you brought me home!". HIS FATHER WAS THE KING!? You needed a moment, falling to your knees you held your acking chest as your soul stirred, it all made since now, his regal looking cloths, the symbols all over it. He was the prince, and his father was the king who wanted to end your life and any other lightner in his way.

Lancers smile fell as he moved closer "Greater mom?" he whispered, he could tell something was wrong. "Its ok... I wont let him know your a lightener..." he spoke calmly, gently smiling to you, patting your knees. You took a deep breath trying to calm down before slowly nodding "Lancer...please this is a big secret...one I'm trusting to you as a friend" it felt wrong to beg a child but he held your life in his hands. Lancer stuck his tongue out of his mouth, helping you back up before nodding "I promise...I Lancer Jack Spade give you a royal friendship pinky promise!" 

You couldn't help the soft smile from breaking out on your face at that, and held out your pinky, locking it with the smiling boy beside you. You took a moment to calm yourself, closing your eyes and breathing deep, before following him down the path to the castle. You wouldn't be able to go fully up with him, but once you made it to a safe enough distance you stoped and crouched down, hugging your friend. "Please dont forget to visit me...my shop isn't to far ok?" your heart broke, you didnt want to leave him, somerhing I'm your soul made you not want to leave him. Thinking it's just from what you've heard of the king, you pushed it down and tried to not cry.

He hugged back tightly "aww... dont worry! I'll see you really soon I promise ok?" he gave you a smile and a head pat before his hood shifted again, something had started to walk closer. "Young prince? Is that thy yonder?" a tall blue man who looked to be melting was getting closer, as quickly as you noticed him you stood, pulling our hood over your head and running back into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rouxl was shocked as he saw a figure beside his young ward. Worried it was a thief or beggar he ran out "Young prince? Is that thy yonder?" he called, watching it dash off quickly. Running quicker up to the boy he watched the hooded person leave, taking note of what he could to report back to his sire with the information. Moving down to inspect the young prince, he was stopped as the small boy yelled to the retreating figure "GOOD BYE GREATER MOM!!" 

The goopy man was even more puzzled then before, why was his ward yelling to that beggar? And a Greater mom? Was that some sort of code name the children had now days? That hooded figure, they didnt look to be a child, maybe a secret code word? "Young prince...did thine sayith...Greater mom? Whath douest thy mean?"

The young boy smiled up to him "Lesser dad! I made a friend today! They helped me get back home for dinner!" he completely ignored the question. He cheered happily holding his hands up to instead be picked up by the tall Duke, who sighed at knowing he wouldnt be able to get it out of him. He moved picking him up and placing him on his hip as he walked into the castle "a friend?" he didnt think there was any other children in the kingdom, they have all been brought to Lancer to befriend. Each leaving and never returning once Lancer proclaimed them as boring.

Rouxl walked through the castle, going to the king, he would need to hear the news of his son returning, and of the hooded figure he was speaking to. "Rouxls she was so pretty! If dad wasn't so against her I'd want them to get married and then I'll have three cool parents!". Rouxls stopped, his foot hovering slightly over the threshold of the elevator "did...you say a woman?" he was sure the king had killed most of them years ago in a fit of rage, it was his decree.

Lancer smiled and nods "she's just like me! She has no mom and...and her dad has a shop! She gave me a candy to heal and saved me from puzzles!!" he bounched causing the Duke to have a hard time holding him. The dark cobalt man melting a bit, if the king found this out then the poor girl would probably not make it out alive. But worse would be the poor prince who just found a friend would once again pesture his father constantly.

"My son...what did you say....about a woman?" the Duke froze, that voice, only one person could have spoke with such deep authority, it sent a cold shiver up his spine. Lancer smiled, looking over Rouxl shoulder "DAD!" he quickly jumped out of the dukes hold, bouncing to his father and pulling on his leg. "Dad I have to tell you about the new friend I made today!! They were so cool! She saved me from the maze and told me how she also dosent have a mom!!". The king gave a small growl and sneer at his sons behavior but put it aside to crouch to his hight, lifting him by the back of his cloths "so a young friend helped you through a maze...do you know what this means to our reputation!?" he growled. 

Rouxl quickly stepped up, knowing it would escalate soon "sire if thy may...the young prince acquaint...thy looketh as if thy were a peasant woman of...if thy may....your age" he hoped it would calm the king. He didn't want Lancer hurt again, and what he said was true, he knew he was throwing the girl under the metaphorical K Round but it was a price he would take. The king turned to Rouxl his snarling fangs turning to a dark smirk "is this true my son?" he turned to the dangling Lancer. The boy immediately smiled wider "yes! They were adult tall! And they told me I can visit whenever I want to! Her dad owns a shop in the town before the great board!" he happily yipped. 

The kings twisted smile made the Duke fear for the young boy and the mysterious woman he speaks of, though it was to late for her now. "Well then...why dont we go and.." the king paused, placing the boy down, his shadow overtaking the small boys form "..give her a invitation to the castle...and give her a proper thank you for saving...our dear prince" he pat a bit roughly on the boys head. Rouxls felt a cold sweat drip down his body at this, he knew what the king truely meant by this, he just hoped Lancer didnt.

Lancer smiled happily "really!? Yea they would love it!!" he happily skipped off to go prepare for her arrival, going to find a way to hide her from being a lightener from his father. Him skipping away left the two adults alone, able to talk freely of there true intentions. Once the younge boy was out of range the large king turned to the melting blue man "Rouxl!" he gave a wicked smile to the slightly skaing man before him. "Go gather the troups... visit her home and...." he turned to leave, talking over his shoulder "give her a warm welcome to....her soon to be new home~" he chuckled darkly before leaving to the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers! Here it comes, if had the next chapter planned for a while now so I hope your all ready to met some important characters! ^w^ 
> 
> [Stop by my Tumblr here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellemuffin) to get some sneak peeks, ask questions, or show off your awesome fan art please!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting!! >w<


	6. An Audience With The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader realizes why Seam kept her hidden all these years the hard way.

Watching from the treeline to make sure Lancer made it in you couldn't help but let out a soft breath of relief. Hes safe at home and no one followed you, good. After that weird man picked up Lancer and took him inside you waited a few moments to make sure they wouldnt see you before moving.

Now all you had to do was back track all the way home, looking back to the long path you had to take your mood dampened. Your tired body just wished to rest, but you knew you had to long of a long way to go before you could. Turning and giving one last look to the large castle you gave a soft smile. The treck home wont be to bad...besides you had a friend you had to look forward to coming to visit!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later you had finally made it back to the forest you were familiar with, happy to see the red trees and dark violet grass. The slight breeze was a chilly welcome, but you welcomed it nonetheless. You couldn't wait to get home and curl up in your bed after eating some dinner.

You had went back to where you met Lancer hopeing to get your basket you dropped back. Luckily the basktet was undamaged...but the candies that were inside? Completely crushed or cracked open, the dark goo inside now mixed with the violet grass. You decided to leave them there and just take your basket.

Rubbing your arm as you walked through the trees you gave a soft groan, remembering you also had a father to explain yourself to when back. You knew he would be furious with you, maybe even a bit worried. You hoped he would at least drop it for the night, or maybe just never bring it up. You did not want to deal with anything right now, your body was tired and you felt emotionally drained.

Happy to see the clearing up ahead you moved a bit faster to get there sooner, only slowing once you could see clear shapes. Blinking a bit as you made it into the clearing to the seap, you had to make sure you werent imagining things. Infront of the shop, over the small opening flap were four lit lanterns. The light from each one was making the whole area, and even some of the forestry behind the seap, glow bright with its flames. 

That was odd, normally your father keeps the lanterns inside the seap to be able to move around. Plus the trees in the area were the only outside light needed, their glow was enough lighting for the whole world. As you walked closer to the door, the cleaning completely lit from the lanters glow, you realized why exactly the lanterns were outside to begin with. 

There paceing infront of the seap tent was your father. His tail twitching anxiously, and rubbing his paws together nervously infront of him. You couldn't see his face but you already knew he was frantic. You felt horrible for making him this distraught, but you knew you did the right thing with helping Lancer home. You just hoped that he would also see that.

Walking closer to the large cat, he immediately stoped, his large ears flicking towards your direction before his whole head. You were worried he had just hurt himself with how fast he had moved, but once you saw him let out a loud breath of relief you calmed. Maybe he wasnt going to be upset, you would just apologize for being late, and go on like a normal day! Your hope was crushed when his happy relief turned to seething anger.

He quickly marched over to you, a extra lantern connected to his belt, it making loud clanking noises in the deathly silent clearing as he moved. "Where have you been my child! You were to be back three..." he turned his head to his seap, counting the the lanterns above the door "four hours ago!" His voice box boomed across the area, it was the loudest you have ever heard it go. You bit your lip and nervously looked away from him and to your hands, you had never heard him this angry before, and you would be lieing if you said it didn't scare you slightly.

You opened your mouth to answer him but was cut off before you could say anything "I was worried sick! I went to the woods to find you and couldn't! I cam here thinking we missed each other and still you were missing!" he shouted. His fur started to puff up with his anger and anxiety, if it was a normal situation you would have wanted to help brush it back down later. "I was scared you had been killed (Y/N), KILLED!!!" he emphasized, he wanted you to understand. "And when you come back, you have no candy, you have dirt and grass all over you..." he then noticed the large cut in the robes fabric "WHERE YOU ATTACKED!?" he hissed, his tail standing on end as well as his fur.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, you really didn't want to have to have this talk. You just wanted your bed, and maybe a good meal or bath. Seam took your arm quickly, looking at the cut, you gave a slight hiss of pain at the touch. His ears flattened on his head and he looked sympathetic before turning back to slight agitation. 

He around the area to see if anyone had come to check on the yelling. Once he saw a few eyes watching from the alleyway he pulled you inside the seap, your sore muscles weakly trying to keep up with his tugging. Quickly pulling you inside he moved, pulling the tent door closed before turning once more to you "explain yourself my child, who hurt you? Why did you not call for me!?" he sounded more worried then upset this time.

You gave a weak sigh "father...please it's fine, I'm fine...it was only a cut, see" you moved your sleeve up for him. The cut wasnt to deep, and the blood had clotted enough to keep it sealed, though you knew you would have to wash it out or let it get infected. Seam gently took your arm, almost like if he touched it then it would spontaneously dislodge itself from your shoulder. "my child..." he was speechless "how did you get this? Normally theres no monsters in these woods who could give off this damage" he gently ran his thumb over the top of your knuckles. 

You knew he would ask, you just wished you were more prepared to tell him what happened, the events still made your own head spin. "Father I...I got it from a fight, I'm not sure who they were but...you see there was this little boy and, papa I couldn't let the boy stay lost in the woods I only meant to help him home" you tried to explain, justifying your case. He looked to be seething as you spoke, though he let you finish before speaking "a child? You were seen by others!?" the static of his voice box making it sound as if his voice was crackling. 

You whinced, the malicious in his voice frightened you, he had never gotten this angry before. It made you anxious, he never raised his voice or yelled at you till now, you truely messed up. You were about to tell him all about Lancer and your journey today but stopped, watching your father with confusion, unable to speak. His little wet nose started to wiggle, sniffing around the air of the seap. He smelt something and as he started to sniff closer towards you, you hoped it wasnt something of the darkeners you had spared today. 

"My child...." he looked to you, worry and something else in his button eye "why...do you smell like the prince?" You panicked, he could smell Lancer? Wait he knew what Lancer smelt like? "Please my child...tell me my nose is old and not working right..." he sounded so worried it started to scare you. "Father you....you know Lancer?" you were frightened, your whole life he told you to stay away from the castle yet he knew those inside? Were they all as sweet as Lancer and it was all a lie to keep you here with him?

Seams expression morphed to one of horror as you spoke Lancers name "you were...you were with the prince...(Y/N) you dont understand, now the king knows of you...how could you do this!?" he was beyond furious. You stepped back a bit, your hands shaking from fear as you grip the cloak over where your soul lay, you didnt think he could be so angry "i... father I.." you tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen.

He held a paw up to tell you to quiet "No (Y/N) you have no idea what you have just done....I forbid you from ever going out again...its to risky for you now..." he looked disappointed in you, it broke your heart and stabbed at your soul. "No...no father please! Dont take that away from me...I...I dont want to be stuck inside my whole life please!" you begged but he gave a pointed look at you, it shouting you up quickly. "You should have thought of that before you put your life in danger! What will you do when I am not around to protect you!? And now with the king knowing of your presence?" his voice box raised as he argued.

"Go to your room...." he pointed his paw to the the living quarters "we will discuss this later (Y/N)". You shook your head tears running down your face as you shook "Father no plea-" he stopped you from finishing what you had to say. "I said we will discuss this later (Y/N)!" his ears were low against his head, his face scrunched to a snarl. The sharp teeth he normally kept behind his lips now pointed twords you, them and his claws catching the candel light. You stepped back frightened, giving a small gasp at the sight of your father snarling like a animal at you.

Seam took a moment to realize what he had done, but it was to late, you had run off to your room, slamming the door before he could say anything. He watched you fearfully run from him...the person who was suppose to keep you from fearing this place...had turned to what you feared. It broke his heart as he ran a paw through his messy fur and sighed "maybe...I was to harsh....". He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, he would make it up to you and try and fix this later, right now he needed to find some tea to calm.

You flopped onto your bed after you slammed your door, locking it tight so he wouldnt follow. He had growled at you...he was angry at you, it was to much for you to handle. Had he lied to you? Was the king not as bad as he was saying just so you'll stay here? You couldn't think much more as you felt the impact of all that happened today. You curled up on the bed, hugging one of the pillows that lay on it tightly. You couldn't hold back the tears any longer, them leaking down your cheeks and causing the pillows silk cover to dampen. You sniffled and nuzzled into it as you hugged it tighter, letting all the frustration and emotion from today out. 

You just wished everything would go back to how it was before the fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You jumped awake with a start at banging on your locked door, whoever it was sounded frantic. The banging continued as you tried to remember falling asleep, and the events before you did. Half groggy you moved to the door and unlocked it, opening it up slowly, peeking out the crack. The person behind the door quickly barged in before grabbing you and pulling you out the room. 

The person you were being dragged by quickly lead you down the hall, giving you no time to keep yourself from stumbling. Once in the candle lit hallway you could see it was your father pulling you like this. He looked panicked, his fur puffed up as he pulled you along. He only stopped once he got you to the shop counter "you have to hide my child! Quickly!!" his voice box make him sound as frightened as he looked. 

Still half asleep you stumbled after him "w-wait what?" you couldn't ask more as he stopped at the counter, moving a paw to open a hidden compartment in the sturdy wood. It opened almost like a sliding cabinet, it was to small for someone of Seams size, but for you it would be very spacious. Seam placed his hands on your shoulders, pushing you to it "please no time to explain just hide, I beg you there almost here!" he panicked causing fear to grow in you. "Who's almost here?" you pushed back against him, not wanting in the small dark space but was stopped at a loud noise outside the tent.

A loud boisterous voice spoke from the other side of the closed flap "Seam? Open up, by order of king we have the right to force the door open!" whoever spoke was right on the other side of the flap. Seam looked up at the closed door, his fur puffing up more as he whispered to you "dont make a noise...stay hidden please!" before he gently pushed you in and closed the opening. You were shocked, moving to try and wiggle the doorway open, but it was no use. It was hard to open silently, and seemed to be jammed with somwthing. You stopped once you heard your father move to the doorway, most likely to talk to whoever was there. 

As he turned the lanterns he kept in the seap entrance, you noticed a small hole letting the light in. Looking around the dark area for it you noticed it was a natural hole wood would sometimes have, small enough to be a tiny peek hole for you. You moved over to it quickly, trying to stay quiet to not alert anyone. Closing a eye to look out into the shop you were able to see up to the door and a little around it. The rest was to far to see from your hideing place.

Your father stood, carrying a lantern with him as he moved to open the flap "yes? May I help you? It is late and our shop is not open" he spoke to whoever was on the other side. He was pushed to the side as two of those snake men from earlier pushed in, a tall blue man walking behind them. It took a moment ,but you remembered this was the man who ran out to Lancer when you returned him home. Seam stumbled a bit, leaning against the wall he was pushed to, and watched as they looked around the shop searching for something.

"Can I help you? What business do you have coming here at the dead of night to push yourself into my home and dig through my wears Rouxls?" he hissed out at the taller blue man. The man turned towards Seam "Seam...thy king hath heard rumors of a young maiden betoken shelter ineth thy quarters" he moved closer to the counter you were hidden in, running a gloved hand over the dusty top. Though you couldn't see his face you can hear the disgust in his displeased voice and the rubbing of his fingers. You assumed it was at the messy dust now coated on the fancy dark blue gloves he was wearing.

Seam tilted his head "rumors? Rouxl we all know you can't trust rumors, they have no truth in them" you could hear him move behind the counter, his knee hitting against the door softly. This Rouxl fellow was blocking your view to see anything else now, his leg blocking the way, but at least you could still listen. The dark blue man gave a small huff "the young prince...spreadiths rumors then?" the fatherly protectiveness in his voice made you feel sick. Lancer...Lancer had told them of you, and where you were living.

Seam gave a soft chuckle, brushing it off "I never said he was or was not, you are the one saying it" he purred, probably smirking to the man. The man took a step back and gasped "how dare the! Thy young heir doth nothing of the sort!" you heard one of the snake men give a soft snort at that. He must have turned to glare at the one who made the noise because you could just barely see him gulp, slithering away to look around. The man took a breath and straitened his odd coat before looking to your father again.

"Prince lancer hath proclaimed this woman had saved him, they royal highness wishith to give thanks" he moved away from the counter, hands behind his back as he inspected the shelves. You heard your father tap his clawed paw on the top of your hideing spot "a girl saved the prince? I bet the king is not as pleased as you let on he is by this" you could hear the teasing in your fathers voice box. Through the slight fear he held you could tell he was toying with goop man. 

The man turned with a sour look on his face "yes well...thinkith of his displeasure once heth hear word of uncooperation from thine subjects" he hummed picking up one of the jars from the shelf and inspected it. He seemed pleased to watch the worms in the jar wiggle around in the dark mud, he gently placed it back down but kept his focus on the shelves. Seam hums "well I bet that will put a lot of work on you, but this old cat dosent have a single king, the four suits are the only ones who have a say for a darkener of my condition, your singular king holds nothing for me" he waved the blue mans threat off.

There was a small bang from the back and you could only assume one of the snake men found something in the living area. The sound of his quick slithering against the wood floors made you shiver in disgust, it growing louder the closer he got to the side your father was standing against.. "Duke...you may want to come see this" you saw blue man give a sorrowful look to your fathers direction as he walked, following the snake to where you belive the living quarters were. Seam chuckled "going through a old mans things, there should be a rule against that" you could hear them all move around the counter and to the back.

Moving to the other side as quietly as you could, you placed your eat up to the wood, hopeing you could still hear them. It was muffled, but after a moment you could clearly hear the goopy man and your father speaking viciously to each other. It sounded as if your father held a grudge against this man, though you have no idea what caused it. "If thy dont haveith another in thy home...why haveith a room look so occupied?" you could hear them going through your things. "Put that down! You have no right to dig through here!" you heard your father hiss, though you didnt know at who he directed it to, you could assume it was one of the snake men. The dukes boots clicking would be easy to tell where he was at.

One of the snake people spoke, you could tell from the slight hissing accent in his words "it reeks of someone other then cat in here, it seems they were here recent to sir!" After a bit more of digging through what you assumed your things, there was the sound of something shuffling. The clicking of the goop mans boots got closer once more, as well as the soft patting of your fathers paws, both stopping beside the counter. "Seam...old college....it would beith easier of thy told us the truth...I could lower thy punishment....you hath to only work with us" he sounded almost pleading. It seems goop Duke knew your father more closely then you originally expected. How many more castle dwellers does he know?

Seam follows behind the taller flamboyant man as he walked once more, the snake men both behind your father. They moved around the counter, you holding your breath fearfully as they did, and back to to the front door. You moved back to the peak hole after a moment, watching as they entered back into your line of sight. Seam gave a sigh before nodding "you are right...there was a girl here but she never returned home...I think she got lost in the forest on the way back....has been gone for nine hours now" he gave a sad look to his feet paws, it looked like he was being honest. You just hopped these people would take it.

The tall man turned to your father "I'm sorry Seam...you are hence forth placed under arrest...by thy kings order" he gave a truly sorrowful look to the old cat, having hesitated to actually give the orders for a moment. Seam looked furrious, looking up to him "for what? I have told you all that I know!" he tried to back up but the snake men pulled out there weapons, holding the long staffs to block any way around them. The goopy slime looking man sighed "for withholding information from thy king...you shall be placeithed in the dungeon" shook his head, his white hair swaying as he did. 

You couldn't let this happen, this was all your fault! You told Lancer where you lived, you trusted a stranger when you see you shouldn't have. Moving quickly you moved to the opening, struggling to pull it open as you hear the snake men grab at your frantic father. "Let go of me! Iv done nothing wrong!" he hissed to the snake men as you pulled the closed door open. The men stopped their movements at the noise, backing off a bit scared though you couldn't see. Quickly moving out you stood "wait please!! I'm the one you want!!" you looked to fancy goop man pleadingly.

He was shocked to see you jump up, moving back slightly and giving a almost offended look. The snake men gave the same discusted look before one whispered to the other "a lightener? He was helping one of them?" Seam on the other hand looked petrified "no....no (Y/N) run! RUN!!" he yelled as he moved, taking both snake men by there spears and pushing them at the taller man. The snake men caught off guard crashing into the blue man, making a slighlt disheveled pile on the ground. 

You stood frozen for a moment before moving to run to the door, fear causing you to do as he says. You wanted to stay and help your father, but your soul told you to run quickly. Getting to the door quickly, you drew back the flap of the shop. You went able to even pull it full open before you froze suddenly, confusion and dread hitting you as the Duke spoke. "New Rule! The lightener may not run from the law!" he still sounded shaken, but there was something else in his voice. You were confused, you couldn't move, it was like you were glued to the spot.

Seam turned to the man when he realized something was wrong, quickly running to you he stood in front of you protectively. "what did you do to her duke!?" he hissed loudly, you couldn't see but you knew he was snarling at the man on the floor. The Duke pushed the snake men off him, dusting himself off as he stood from the pile "both of thy have a audience with thy king...I mearly created a rule so thy may not....flee" 

Seam hissed, giving a warning growl as the Duke started to get closer. After a moment you were finally able to move, turning and holding onto your fathers cloak with fear. Looking over your fathers shoulder you could see the Duke, having to look up because of his hight. Your father was desperately trying to keep between you both, giving hisses and growls to anyone who got close. The man gave a small bow your way "please pardon my actions....I am thy kings right hand and Duke of puzzles Rouxl Kaard" he held out a hand for you. You wernt sure what to do, moving a bit around your father you placed your hand in his to shake for greeting. You were shock when he moved your hand up, placing his lips the back to kiss it. You gave a loud squeak, pulling it back and placing it against your chest, over your soul. You held it tightly with your other hand, he felt like slime, cold and melting slime. 

"Hands off Rouxl!" your father hissed, moving you behind him once more. He gave a chuckle and stood up "unfortunately my visit to thy abode is not of pleasant intent....thy king wishes to see you" he then looked to your father "and thy now are under arrest...I must taketh you both" he gave a troubled sigh. Your father hissed to the taller man "you will have to pry us there! I am not letting that monster near her!" your father puffed up, his fur making him look larger then he actually was. Rouxl gave a sigh "please Seam...thy have run my patience thin...think of what thy kings patience is now" he seems almost reluctant to do any of this "he will not like the news we haveith to bestow upon him of a lightener...please Seam."

The snake men skittered over, trapping you on both sides, your father keeping you close as he backed up. "If not for thy duke... then for thy young?" he looked to you, almost as if asking for help. As the three advanced closer, Seam turned pulling you out the door with him, but the feeling of relief of escaping was cut short as a plethora of guards stood waiting outside. Snake men and odd tentical looking, heart head people stood around the tent, a waggon parked infront with two odd white horse chest peices hooked to it to pull it. Seam was shocked as his ears flattened and he looked to all the guards, you were surrounded.

The blue man came out, moving behind you both "please, step into thy wagon...young lady I shall see thy there, I must inform thy sire of thy presence" he gave a flamboyantly fancy bow once more before a white light shined. The light caused you to quickly cover your eyes, once it was gone you blinked and looked around for the puzzle man, but he was gone as well.

Seam moved closer to you, glareing at anyone who got close. "my child..." he whispered "...I'm so sorry i...my magic is to weak to take on all of these guards" he gave a soft whimper as he looked down to you. He then looked back up at the guards closing in, his ears flattening and body puffing. "Stay close to me my child" he spoke to you but was watching the men with spears. The snake men moved closer, useing there weapons and magic to push you and your father into the dark wooden wagon. 

Closing the door on you both, you shivered as the loud locked clicked into place. Trying to look around you were unable to as you felt the wagon slowly start to move, it pushing you over. The horse creatures up front must be pulling the wagon, you could hear nyehs every so often come from the front. You heard shuffling and moved away slightly in fear. It spoke after a moment "my child are you ok? Are you hurt?" he sounded just as frightened as you felt. Feeling relief it was just your father you moved to it, it instantly holding you close in a hug. 

You looked to him sadly, able to see a bit now from the little light coming through the small cracks in the wood. "father this....this is all my fault please im... I'm so sorry I should have listened to you" you whispered sadly to him, he was right all along and now you had to pay the consequence. Giving a soft sniffle as you cried you held tightly onto your fathers cloak, your face against his chest. You feared not only for yourself but for your fathers safety, he was to old to be going through this. He shook his head and moved to cup your cheek "no my child this...this is my fault as well...if I gave you more freedom...if I prepared you better" cotton started to fall from his eyes.

You moved, holding your fathers paws to your cheeks as he thumbed your tears away. "It will be ok...I know we will figure this out, you always find a way" you tried to hold back your tears as you spoke to your father. Seam moved, hugging you tightly, his ears flat as he gently nuzzled against your head "my child...the king is not a forgiving person....you...he will kill you once we get here" he whispered to you. "I wont let it happen, I will not fail protect you...I will keep fighting....even if they have to kill me i wont let him lay a hand on you" he growled softly, but not at you.

You gripped on to him tighter, fearful of what was to come. You curled into your father as the wagon kept rolling, the only noise was the guards small talk outside and your fathers gentle purring to help you calm. The guards banter started to get louder, almost as if they wanted you both to hear what they had to say. It was still to quiet for you to hear but your fathers ear flicked after a moment and he let out another growl "I knew I should not have trusted those puzzle people....they sold us out" the amount of malice in his voice made you worry for what he would do to them when free. You moved holding a hand up to his paws and gave a reassuring pat to them "it will be ok papa..." you went sure what else to do to reassure him.

The rest of the ride was eerily quiet, the guards had stopped talking, and the same feeling of dread filled you as when you dropped Lancer home. You must be close to the castle, the light had slowly started to fade, and the air grew colder. Seam held you tighter as he looked to where you assumed the door out was, after a moment the cart stopped and the door opened to three guards. These looked diffrent then the ones who brought you here, the snake man was now a dark green color, and the weird tentical thing was a deep blue.

Seam hissed at them, pulling you and him closer to the corner, away from the guards. One of the red snake men who escorted you here moved to come in, rope held in his scaley clawed paws. "Shop keeper you are to let go of the lightener now or there will be consequences!" it spoke with a authoritative voice. Seam glared at the red snake "back off...I dont care if your a Rudinn Range or not I will attack" he growled loudly at the man. 

He backed off a bit scared, but shook it off, summoning his magic. The diamond suit magic glew a bright white as he held it up, and at the ready. You shook with fear pulling gently on Seams cloak "please...father we need to try and be peaceful...please dont do this to us Mr Ranger" you knew you were helpless, these people wouldnt listen to you. Why would a darkener listen to lightener scum? Seam gave a loud huff at the man but moved from you, letting the snake tie both his and your wrists like handcuffs. "There that wasnt that bad was it?" the cocky Rudinn boasted as he placed his arms on his hips.

Seam was displeased, it was easy to see it on his face, but he kept quiet in fear of them hurting you, he woulsnt be able to live with himself if you got hurt. You moved your tied hands up to your face as the light from earlier appeared once more, the Duke with it. "Ah good...." he looked worried, his goopy body looked almost like he was melting "well....I haveth some very....horrid news" he spoke softly.

You moved, getting up as the snake men took you and Seam into the castle, most dispatching back to where you assumed they normally stood guard. "The king...is very displeased with thy being..." he struggled, he seemed unable to even say the word without malice. "A lightener?" you spoke softly, asking if that was what he meant, though you already knew that is what he was searching for. "(Y/N) dont talk to him" your father spoke up from beside you, his eyes shifting to anything that moved as you made your way through the castle. "Yes...a lightener worm" he pulled at his gloves nervously, stopping to tug at his jacket collar before continuing.

The Duke lead you and your father to the right side path, coming across a large hallway. Taking a moment to look around you noticed a theme, the stone walls were all painted a dark blue color and pictures hung here and there. It was spacious and cold, it felt empty in the castle, even with all the fancy tables and carpets. Passing by a painting of Lancer you could have swore it stuck its tongue out at you and made a splat noise as you walked by.

You didnt pay it much mind, continuing on until the Duke stopped you infront of two steel shinny doors. Seam leaned to you, whispering "this is a elevator, it's like magic but it uses technology to move up and down to diffrent floors" he tried to explain so you wont be frightened. You gave a soft smile to him in appreciation before the bell above it wrung and the doors opened. Rouxls entered and waited for you and Seam to get in, having no way else to go you enter the large metal box. The buttons and shinny interior make it seemed almost out of place, advanced for a place like this even.

Seam kept close to you as the Duke dismissed the snake men from service, closing the door behind you. It was only you, your father and the Duke in the elevator now, this man seemed to strong for your father to take on with magic. "The king hath proclaimed the lightener.....to be hung after thy audience with him" the duke spoke sorrowfully "Seam I tried all I couldeth...you will be after her". You shook with fear, the dukes words weighing heavily on you, you and your father were to be killed....all because you were a lightener. 

Seam growled "he wont be able to, I wont let him hurt her" he hissed angrily. Rouxl gave a sigh, almost sorrowful as the elevator slowly stopped at the top floor. You knew what you had to do, you wouldn't let your father pay for your mistakes. As the Duke pushed you both along you took deep breaths trying to calm down and prepare a plan. Your heart was beating hard against your chest, your soul felt almost like it wanted you to go deeper in the castle. This was the end, your last moments being with your father.

Rouxl sropped just outside a large wooden double door, stepping around you both "if thy have anything to say....I will grant thy a moment." he gave a nod to Seam before entering the room. The floor you were on had two guards stationed by the elevator so running wasnt a option, you weren't sure what to do now. How will you save your father? It was all to much for you to handle, you didnt even noticed you were crying until you felt a paw on your face gently thumbing them away.. You gave a sniffle, looking to your father as he spoke. "If this truely is the end...I am...I am sorry for the things I said today to you...they were harsh and..." he looked away from you, shamefully. 

You gave a soft, weak smile "it's ok papa I...its clear now that I should have listened...I thought Lancer was diffrent but it seems....all of them are how you describe" you tried to hide the fear in your voice. Seam quickly shook his head and looked back to you "no my child you are right, I was holding you back....Lancer is actually a very kind child he just....has the wrong..." he paused. Moving a paw to scratch his chin as he looked to the ceiling he pondered "what is the word? Role model?" he nodded answering himself after he asked. 

You gave a soft smile and nod, the mood lightening slightly. "You and him were my only friends then...I lived a good life with you papa...and I love you so much...i...I'm going to get you out of this, dont worry" you nodded, determination filling you. Your father looked to you sadly gently rubbing your cheek with his thumb as cotton leaked down his own face. He was about to speak up when the doors to the room opened, stopping him and you.

Rouxls had opened the door, him giving a slight bow as he extravagantly held a arm over to the end of the large room. "Your highness awaitests" he wouldnt look you or Seam in the eyes as you both slowly made your way in. Your soul tugged, pulling you twords the back of the room, you didnt know why, and it scared you more. Trying to calm yourself you looked around the room as you walked, keeping close to Seam as you did.

The room was huge, a deep blue carpet leading to a singular throne on a slight pedestal. A curtain behind the line seat flapped as a very large man came from behind it, he was easily taller then both Seam and Roulx. He silently moved to the throne and sat in it, moving a leg over the other and sitting back, his pose was dominating and strong. He looked almost like a larger and rougher Lancer, a jagged crown sitting on his head and a cap tied around his shoulders. He, like Lsncer, had a bit of chunk to him, fluff poking out of the hood he wore. You were unable to see his eyes, the same mask as the child hid his behind the black fabric. The way he held himself frightened you, but looking at the row of sharp teeth that showed as he smirked, as well as his belly mouth, you grew more timid of those.

Rouxl bowed to the king as you and Seam were forced to your knees infront of him, a gentle push on the shoulder from Rouxls had to both stumbling dowm. "Your highness, the traitor and lightener....as thy requested..." this caused the larger mans smirk to widened, looking to both beings infront of him. "So this is the lightener who has made a fool of me and my people?" his voice was deeper the Lancers, though it disnt have a lisp, when he spoke it seemed to come more from the chest. You kept your face down in fear, unable to look the intimidating man in the eyes. "Lift your head lightener, I want to look into your eyes so I may see the life drain from it!" he spoke deeply, a almost pur like growl. 

Seam glared up to the king "you will not kill her! And you will not harm her, I am warning you!" he hissed, he didnt care if he was speaking to the king like this. You gulped, shaking with fear, you decided it was best not to upset the man. Slowly you moved your head up, looking up at the mask he wore since you were unable to look in his eyes. The king jumped slightly, almost as if you had burned him, a snear on his face "discusting..." he bellowed. Seam looked from the king to you before looking shocked and moving closer to you, glareing to the king "back off! I dont care if your...you cant! I forbid it!" 

The king paid him no mind and moved off this throne, walking closer to you both "it seems...I have changed my mind Rouxls...Lancer had called her lesser mom yes?" He turned to the blue man standing now by the large throne "a-actually sire it was greater mom..." he sounded fearful to upset the large menacing king. The king gave a growl before turning back to you "you do not look to strong..." he reached down taking your cheeks harshly in one hand turning your head to and fro. You whimper slightly in pain from his large hands grabbing your cheeks, his face so close you could see the whiskers on the kings face. 

"Yes she will do, cancel the execution...schedule a wedding in its place" he smirked to you. He dropped your face from his hand, but you were to frightened to move, unable to move away. Seam hissed, moving and clawing the rope off himself quickly. Without warning he scratched the kings arm, that was holding you a moment ago, deeply to have him move back "NO SHE WILL NOT!!". The king pulled his hand away giving a hiss of pain before looking to the old cat "stupid pesant!" He moved his hand up before swinging it down backhanding handing your father, the force sending him sliding back and onto the floor a couple of tiles away. 

The king snapped his fingers and two armed guards slithered in "take him to the dungeon, he is now to stay there for eternity!" the king pointed to the cat laying on the ground. Seam weakly tried to struggle, but you could see he was lowered in health from the king. You cried, your father was hurt, you had to help him! Moving to stand the best you can, you begged "no please! I...ill do anything I'll marry you please just...let my father go please!"the king turning to you gave you hope. "I'll do anything...I wont fight back I'll do whatever you ask just please!!" you looked up to the large man pleadingly.

The king gave a pondering look at you, rubbing his large white chin. He gave a soft smirk before leaning down to your hight, you could see a bit more detail now with him so close. He just like Lancer had a wet black nose and a bit of black fun on his nose going up to his mask. Giving a soft chuckle as he smirked to you he spoke lowly at you "I love a good challenge" he purred to you. You were frozen with shock as he looked back to the guards "send him to the dungeon" he waved the guards off to take care of Seam. "And give this lightener a bath...she reeks of the disgusting cat" the king demanded before waving two of the blue tentical heart men over to you "she must be prepared".

You struggled as they wrapped there slimey tentical on each arm and pulled you away from your father, kicking and yelling you tried to get to him before the doors closed. The people carrying you were stronger, unable to get out of their hold you watched your father be dragged off before the doors closed in your face. The green things carying you giving a sympathetic pat to your head as they walked you down a new hallway, making odd cooing noises. Deciding to try and plead with them, you begged, trying and pull from them. When that didnt work, you gave a large huff of frustration, trying to form a plan to find your father. When nothing came to mind you slowly slumped in there hold, your body going limp and your head low as they lead you through the maze of hallways. 

Giving soft crys and pleads to let you see your father as you felt them drag your body like a sack, you soon gave up knowing these people wont let you go easily, they worked for the king, and very highflying they were given the task to watch you. You looked up slowly, a idea coming to you as you as you moved, slowly looking over your shoulder. You gave a loud fake gasp before loudly proclaiming "oh? Your grace, my king what are you doing?" You mocked curiosity to where you were looking, the tentical beings begining to shake. They quickly let go of you quickly, turning and giveing a bow to where you said the king was watching. Taking your moment you quickly dart off down a side hallway, the ones who were your captors not noticing as they kept low to the ground. Finally freed you begin looking around for any indication to the dungeon, you now needed to just safe your father, then you would be free.

Walking down the candel lit halls, you felt a shiver crawl up your spine. Though there was so many little flames from the candles themselves, this castle felt...colder then your house. Hugging yourself as you walked, you looked around the walls. Pictures of Lancer and his father were painted on canvases all along the bricks, though sometimes you would also see the Duke with them. It felt like they were watching you as you made it to the end of the small hallway, a small elevator stationed at the end. Smiling you knew this would take you where you needed, you jogged up to it as quietly as you could.

You waited for it to arrive at your floor, tapping your foot impatiently, the longer this takes the worse your father could be. Once it dinged you hesitated before getting into it, looking around the dark interior and noticed a panel of buttons to the end. Moving inside you looked at the small buttons, all four with a small gold plate underneath reading where they would lead you. You were stopped from reading as someone shouted from the end of the hall, their voice carrying in the empty hall "HALT LIGHTENER!!" Looking up you noticed a Ruddin coming out one of the side halls, him starting to slither closer, trying to stop you. You panicked, moving quickly you pushed one of the buttons as the started to slither closer faster to catch you.

Panicking as the door was closing to slowly, the man was getting closer, almost in reaching range. You back up against the back wall, the door finally closeing, keeping the snake man out. You held a hand to your chest, breathing deeply as you tried to calm from the scare. You needed to be brave right now, your father needed you to find him so you can leave, going home and hideing. Looking to the buttons you noticed one was glowing, this must be the one you pushed. 

Tilting your head curiously you read the four question marks under the button. "What kind of floor is this?" you didn't get to ponder long as the elevator stopped, the doors dinging open. Slowly peeking out you looked both ways, trying to see if you made it to the dungeon. You noticed there was only a long staircase to your left, it seemed safe enough in this hall to walk out without being spotted. Candles hung from the wall and odd music played softly from the bottom of the steps, it felt somewhat familiar. 

It was almost as if the whole place was being avoided, it was emptier here then up in the castle. Slowly stepping out of the elevator you made your way to the stairs, hesitating before making your desend. If anything the dungeon would be down lower down in the castle depts...right?

As you followed the stairs down you nearly tripped as a voice at the bottom spoke loudly. The voice booming loudly, echoing along the empty hall. A shiver ran up your spine as its scratchy, slightly high pitched voice spoke to you.

"Seam? Is that really you? Have you come to set me free free?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the wonderful comments! I absolutely love to read them all! They make my day seeing all of you enjoy, and I hope you enjoy this one as well!
> 
> If you have any fan art you want to make please do! I also have a tumbler you can [contact me on mine here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellemuffin) if you have questions or art!
> 
> Thank you all so much! I hope to see you all next chapter ^w^


	7. The Chambers Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear reader meets a strange someone hidden deep below the castles floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I'm so sorry this chapter came out later then planned! Writers block has been keeping me from finishing the chapter, even though I had it all planned out ahead of time, but dont worry I will see this story to the end!
> 
> Unfortunately, I may be a bit spotty with updating as I'm currently con crunching for a convention this month. My posting schedule may be a bit inconsistent until the end of May so I'm sorry in advance to everyone who enjoys the story
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter >w<

The king sat on his throne, rubbing his timple. This day was going grand at first, all his pawns were in check and his fountain was nearing completion. He even had the three other kings in there rightful place, in the dungeon with anyone else who opposes him. He had made sure absolutely nothing would stop or hinder his work for the knight...and then he heard a lightener had wormed it's way into the kingdom.

Slipping past every single precaution he had in place to make sure nothing like this happened, the lightener had infiltrated his kingdom, and poisoned his peoples mind with sentimentality! He would be lieing if he said he wasnt excited to start eradicating the lowey Lightener like he truely should, but...when he looked at her...those eyes...

The king shook his head and huffed angerly, turning his hard gaze to the wall. He angrily drummed his fingers against his thrones armrest, his chin in his other massive hand, his frustration steaming off of him. He didnt even turn to look as his trusted Duke walked in from the side, a nervous look on his face as he got closer. He seemed to hesitate a moment, not wanting to say what he obviously came here to say, the king only hoped it would be some good news for once today.

"Sire..the prisoner is in his cell....he is not happy that you are his daughters so-" the king turned his glare to the Duke quickly, a growl leaving his snarling face. "Do not speak of that word to me...I refuse...not with a lowly lightener!....I will not accept!" he snarled,at the small duke causing him to quickly close his mouth. The king huffed angrily before turning to the window once more, refusing to speak of this topic any longer.

The king festered in his own anger as he kept sitting on his throne, moving a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose to try and stop the upcoming headache. Of all the things that he could be cursed with it had to be this...and for a lightener to...he could practically feel the irony oozing from the predicament. He let out a long sigh through his nose as he just hoped things would turn around once more, he had the knights work to do.

However the king could not mope much longer on the subject, for a Rudinn quickly threw open the large double doors of the throne room. The snake quickly slithered in, sweat pouring from his panicked face "Sire!" he panted out. The king gowled "what do you want pesant!?" he wasnt in the mood to play games with his troops. The snake man shook as his king spoke before he bowed to his king, quickly speaking "The lightener....she escaped and is now loose in the castle!" he sounded as panicked as he looked.

The King let out a loud growl quickly standing to his feet, towering over the small snake "She what!?" His voice boomed threateningly in the room, his hands clenched tightly at his sides to keep from strangling his subject or pulling out his scepter. He glared down at the red snake infront of him, waiting for the quivering man to answer his king, but the kings patience was running thin at this point. The Rudinn whimpered with fear up to the powerful monarch, not able to look his king in the eyes he spoke lowly "sh-she tricked the Hathys to letting her go..." he paused a moment before looking to the king determined " b-but she hasn't left the castle sir! We have guards searching!" He hoped it would calm his king into not punishing him, but the look on the kings face made him turn his head down once more.

The king was silent, thinking of what he needed to do, he obviously couldn't trust his subordinates to handle the job. Making up his mind the king turns quickly, walking to the large window, his cape flapping angrily with each large step he took as both the Duke and Rudinn watched. He knew if he was to find her, he would have to do it on his own, his court was to inferior for him to rely on."Everyone on high alert! If found I want her brought strait to me!" he demanded loudly, he couldn't trust anyone else to not make the same mistake, but he couldn't look weak and run off to find her when his inferior was watching. 

The snake man to shook with fear, quickly giving a bow to his king he moved to leave the large throne room quickly "y-yes sir!" he called back as he slithered. All the other guards didnt wait to be told as they to followed the snake to keep there king happy, not wanting the kings raft to fall upon them. once the doors to the large room shut the Duke turned twords his king worried, it was only the King and him left standing in the room. The tall blue man spoke softly, watching his king turn twords the door once no one was left to see "sire you arth going to searchest as well? What shallst we do?" He spoke a bit hesitant as he moved to follow his sire, he had a feeling he knew why his king was acting so....out of character.

The King didnt turn to the Duke, instead he moved a large gloved hand up, gripping tightly to the wooden doorframe as he spoke through clenched teeth. "We cant let her escape...she belongs to me understood? I want what is mine brought back here Rouxls....that's an order..." he then walked out, turning quickly towards the dungeon, his Cape flapping behind him as he stomped. He had a idea of where you may be hideing...he just hoped you were prepared for your consequences.

____________________________

As you followed the stairs deeper into the dimly lit dungeon, you nearly tripped over your own feet as a voice spoke up loudly from the bottom of the dark staircase. The voice echoed loudly from how quiet the area was, only the sound of water droplets could be heard, and the occasional sound of a melody you felt oddly familiar. Since you paused and the voice spoke everything else seemed to fade away, it was as if all the noise had been canceled out so you and whatever called to you can talk. A shiver ran up your spine as its scratchy, slightly high pitched voice spoke to you.

"Seam? Is that really you? Have you come to set me free free?" The voice echoes loudly up the staircase, the tone was light, almost cheerful in a way. Not paying it much mind you continued your decent, moving quickly down the steps after hearing that they spoke of your fathers name. This person also knew your father? You hoped they truely did, maybe they would be kind enough help you find him? 

Looking down into the dark void-like pitt you could slowly make out a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring up at you, they seemed to be sequenting up at you as you got closer to the bottom of the musky staircase. Everything around the eyes were blanketed in darkness, any feature of this things face was hidden even though there was enough candle light to light the bottom. The eyes changed to a glare as you approached, appearing to finally be able to see you though it looked like they didnt like that. "Oh....what's this? Something seems amiss amiss...a lightened by my freedom?" the voice sounded curious, though it had a darker undertone akin to unpleasentness. You stopped your decent a few steps from the bottom flat, the amount of malice in his voice shook you from the slightly pleasant voice he was useing moments ago.

Slowly you started walking once more, taking it two steps at a time to get there faster, you had a few questions for this person you needed answered. once on the landing you slowly moved a bit closer, standing in the center of the floor you noticed the voice had to have come from behind the bars of the cell infront of you. The bars stretched from the roof to the blue cobblestone flooring, there was no door but oddly a lock was placed in the center bar as if a cell door was there. 

"You know Seam?" you spoke softly hopeing it wouldn't anger the thing behind the bars more, you had no idea what it was capable of. If you could guess it seemed to be a person all alone in the dark, only able to see its eyes and the bars holding it back, but they must have been locked away for a reason. You didnt want to find out that reason any time soon. The eyes shifted a bit before glaring harder "yes...I see you do as well well lightener....perhaps you know him as well as I?" The venom in his voice sent a shiver through you. It sounds like you upset him but you dont know what you did.

"I-I'm not sure I understand what you mean" you spoke softly, fearful of this person, even though you dont even know who or what he is. He gave a hurt chuckle, and you assume he looks away since you couldn't see his eyes any more. You felt your soul tug you closer, you didnt know why it was pulling you to him like it did with Lancer but you followed it a bit closer. You started to panic when you still couldn't see him even as you approached, he was your only chance to find your father in this castle you felt. Stepping forward slightly and raise your hand as if to put your hand through the cells bars to place on the things shoulder, but decide against it. Instead you move closer, stopping a few feet infront of the cell, and call out quickly to him in fear he ran off "no please!"

The being stops and turns back twords you slowly, its yellow eyes piercing through your soul, and you thought you saw movement behind it almost like a tail flicking. "What do you want lightener?" He seems to hiss at you, when he spoke you noticed the large yellow fangs and teeth that you couldn't before. You gulped loudly from fear, taking a few steps back before, trying to calm yourself down. After taking a moment to gain your courage and voice back you spoke softly almost in a whisper. "Please...do you know where he is? Seam's my father, he was locked up in here...I have to find him please!" you hoped he would have at least seem him being taken down or around here.

The eyes widened a moment before turning sorrowful, it made your soul ache seeing just how sad this creature turned. It closed its eyes for a second and let out a breath before moving to look up at your face "his....daughter?" he sounded pitiful. He looked down to the floor once you nodded a confirmation, he gave a soft huff as he spoke once more, though you couldn't tell if it was towards you or just to himself. "He...found a wife and had a child....of course he would..." he whispered, but with the quietness of the dungeon it echoed against the walls, sounding as if he yelled it. You looked to him confused "a wife? What? No no he saved me when I was younger and took me in" you tried to help clarify, though you didnt really know why you needed to in the first place. It was odd to talk of your father having a significant other of any kind, you haven't even seen him talk to anyone other then the normal seap chatter he'd give to customers.

The being behind the bars seemed to purk at this revelation, his eyes starting to shine brighter as he seemed to almost make a chattering noise like a cat would. "He...has not forgot about me me?" he spoke happily, his words coming out a bit quick, but you could definitely hear the purr in his voice while he spoke of your father. You jumped in slight shock as the being held behind the bars smiles, his rows of yellow sharp teeth glowing like his eyes now, you hoped it was only because of the candle light giving it that glow. "Well why didn't you say so lightener! Any child of Seams is a child of mine!" he reached a clawed hand out, gesturing you to sit over near his cell bars.

You hesitated a moment, you didnt really know this person enough to judge if you should trust them or not, but after a moments though you decided to slowly moved closer. The person seemed pleased as you saw what almost looked like a smug smile on it's hard to read features, though it also seemed encouraging, as if trying to get you closer to him. You opted on sitting down a couple of inches away from the cells bars, now a little out of the gray claws reach, you felt it was close enough for you to feel at ease. The being caught on quickly to your fear of moving closer, this seemed to make the thing chuckle in amusement. "I will not hurt you young one...in fact i was going to offer you a game game..." his words seeming to hide a darker meaning, and the chill running up your back worried you. "A game? Well as long as its quick I wont mind, i still need to find my father" you spoke spoke gently to him, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He pasused a moment after you answeted, his smile quickly turning to a frown as he looked past you and to a wall sadly, giving a little sigh. "No...Seam would be upset if you truely are what you say you are to him him" the jingle of bells could be heard as the thing nods slowly, llst in it's own thoughts at the moment. Being closer you could hear this persons voice better, it sounded almost like your fathers though lighter....more tuned maybe? It probably was not a voice box, but it was distorted still with something...something you couldn't quite place but sounded familiar. The slight echo effect it had made it even more frightening, and paired with the odd speech copying he does it was hard to pinpoint what this thing was exactly. 

You gave a confused nod twords him "yes he took me in when I was little...but I really need to try and find him...the King attacked him and it's all my fault!" just thinking of the memory caused fresh tears to well in your eyes. The thing looked to tilt its head, giving a curious look twords you, though its features were still hidden "the king? What does the young lightener mean?" he questioned. 

You gave a soft sniffle, trying to calm yourself "Seam hid me so none of this would happen, he kept me at his shop so that the king would never find me" you moved hugging your knees to your chest. "I didnt listen and now my father is locked away somewhere in the tower and the king is trying to have me wed him!" the tears started to flow from your eyes as you spoke. "This is all my fault! And now....now papa has to suffer alone in a cell!" you cried, your soul acheing, feeling as if it was breaking in half. 

The being seemed to panic at that, quickly gripping onto the bars "hey hey, young lightener it is alright! He is very strong strong and clever clever...maybe a story will cheer you up?" he spoke quickly. Trying to calm yourself down you gave a loud sniffle, giving a soft nod as you tried to rub the tears off your face. Calming down slightly once the being seamed to also calm, it moved stepping up closer to the bars. It slowly stepping out of the black nothingness that once hid its body, it moved sitting on its tail as it's long ears twitched, his possition making it seem as if it was hovering in the air. 

With his body now sat in the dim light, it was a lot easier to make out all of his features. He was small, probably a head taller then Lancer was to you, but plumper the the small child was. His body was a light gray but his teeth, and nails had a nasty yellow tint to them. His eyes were black voids with a bright golden yellow ring where someone's eye color would be, it unnerved you how it looked like it was glowing in the dim lit dungeon. His attire reminded you of your fathers description of a court jester, he even had a hat with bells on the ends. The odd yellow and green ruffle around his neck looked a bit out of place, but you suspected it was to hold up his long black cloak he was wearing over himself. His cloths at least match color scheme wise, the purple and black looked nice on him, and the black suspenders on his shoulders that were holding up his poofy pants made you give a soft snort of laughter. He truely did fit the look of a jester if your fathers description was as acurate as you believed it was.

"How about a story of when your and I worked for the four king?" he asked hopeful, he for some reason felt the need to keep you from crying. You sniffled, looking up confused "you both...worked for the kings?" your father never once spoke of this to you, and never mentioned this clown man either. He gave a small little chuckle at your confusion, his pointy fingers moving to try and cover his large fanged smile "oh yes yes back when the four kings a d lightener got along, he the court mage and I the jester, we closed around and caused such a pester" he sang. 

You froze slightly, your eyes widening as you looked up into the jesters eyes "you...you and him were..." you couldn't belive it, to shocked from the revelation you couldn't even finish your sentence. He gave a loud laugh "yes yes it's true, we worked for the boring kings us two..." he gave a soft sigh, moving his legs to where they were crossed as he held his chin in his hands and reminisced. "The good old days, simple days, of the magician and jester" he purred out. The storys your father had told you all made since now, how could he know so much of these friends without having been one? How much of his storys were actually just him reminiscing about his friend and all the antics they had got into? More importantly, how much information had he been keeping from you? 

The jesture gave a smile, looking to the staircase as he spoke "we had know each other for a very long time...we were very..." he stopped speaking, a look of sorrow flashing on his features for a moment before he hid it with another smile smile "...very close close". You nod softly moving a bit closer to his bars, you felt cautious still but your curiosity outweighs the panic "if that's true...then why did he never say anything to me? He only told me stories like they were someone else...why would he keep someone he was close to a secret?" you had so many questions. You knew you should probably ask your father instead of this jester you just met, but you felt odd...almost slightly calm in his presence, like you also shared a parental bond with him.

The small being chuckled, his pointed ears giving a small flick as he slowly turned to the side, slipping a elbow onto the horizontal bar running along the cell as he leaned a bit closer. He waited a moment for you to get comfortable before speaking once more "Young lightener... these are things you must ask him yourself...I have been free free for so long" he motioned to his cell with a hand. You looked around to his jesture, unsure what he meant by free but let him continue anyway. "...I know not of your prison world any longer" he gave a small giggle as he watched your face contort into even more confusion, it was amusing to him.

You looked up to him confused "prison? I'm sorry but I think your the one in prison Mr Jester" he seemed happy, but he was locked up not free. The jester laughed, ignoring your question "Please please any daughter of Seams is also one to me me, if that is to much then a simple Jevil if you please" he stood from his tail, giving a flourishing bow. Knowing you probably wont get an answer any time soon you politely gave a small smile before standing and curtsy back "it's a pleasure to met you then Mr jest-I mean Jevil..." you caught yourself. Clearing your throat you then continue talking "my father has told me all about your adventures with him" you gave a soft smile thinking of your father. 

Your smile slowly turmed to a frown as you thought of your father, moving to look at your lap you spoke softly "but...hes in jail now because of me....I dont know what to do Mr Jevil i... I said some horrible things to him today and..." you didnt know what to do or how to go about all of this. "The king is forcing me to marry him now and...and Seam was only trying to protect me...but I treated him horribly" you slowly started to cry once more, the tears leaking down your face and plopping louldly on the cement floor below you. 

The jester moved a hand out the bars, moving it to lift your chin up so you would look to him. His face held reassurance and he spoke softly to you "shush shush young lightener.." he gave you a wide smile, trying to cheer you up "...if my Seam is anything like he use to be, he will forgive you completely free free!" He gave a soft chuckle and wink twords you. "And I know my Seam best best, so please put your worried mind to rest" he gently moved his hand to pat your head just like Seam does when he would comfort you. The familiar comfort put you a bit more at ease, but you still were worried. What if this was just so unforgivable he decides hes had enough, never wanting anything to do with you again?

You shook your head, saddened from the possibility "I...I dont know" you rubbed your arm nervously as you moved your head from his reach. "A-anyway I should probably go looking for him, he really does need me..." you didnt even want to imagine how hurt and weak he must be feeling locked up all alone. The clown man nods sadly "yes yes he has always been as so..." he seemed to drift back to memories once more. Quickly jumping up and letting out a gasp as if remembering something he looked to you "Please wait young lightner, I have a request of you, next you see the one made out of seams" he spoke quickly. He looked almost panicked as he reached out the bars with a arm to try and grab you and stop you, gently catching your hand in his and holding it to keep you from moving.

Being stopping from getting up you looked to him, a look of worry growing on your face the more anxious he looked but gave him a nod to continue. You moved a little closer to him to show you wernt going to leave as you spoke softly, trying to calm him "of course, anything from a friend of my fathers". You watched the Jester moved his hand back inside the bars, the look of worry on his face sending a shiver up your spine. He hesitated a moment longer before speaking sadly "Please tell him i really was the chaotic corrupt fool, just like how the king is acting to you I was cruel, I know now what I did was wrong wrong..." he paused a moment to breath. "But my actions had happened and cant be undone..." he looked away sadly, a hand moving up to grip the bar to his cell tightly. Though you couldn't see it, the light plop of a water droplet on the floor told you he had shed a tear as he spoke of something from the past.

You were about to comfort him but was stopped by him raising a hand befor he started to speak once more. "A warning i feel I must give give young one for the king will sure try, for he believes his time is nigh" you didnt understand what he was talking of but quietly let him continue. "Young lightener who's story unfolds, please keep it in your heart as it all unfolds...if the king seeks to show you things untold....bewear the one who's in comtrol". He spoke as if whatever he was talking of was listening in, a chill crawling up your spine hearing him whisper.

It felt like someone other then this jester was watching this exchange, even though you knew it was just the two of you down in the dungeon, it made it all the more frightening. "And if your new heart binds you to this land...." he looked into your eyes, his yellow eyes seeming to glow as he looked to you through the bars ".... ** _beware the man who speaks in hands hands_** " his tail flicks behind him, and the light from the candles give his face a errie glow. "Young princess who's story has just began...please dont make my Seam suffer again" he almost glared at you like he had when you first walked down twords him moments ago.

Quickly moving to stand up, you felt electricity course through you at his words, it felt almost as if every hair was on end from this odd warning. The jester watched as if waiting for your responce, and when seeing the fear on your face he gave a dark chuckle. "I do like you young soon to be queen...if your ever in need of help help, do not be afraid to come back" he sang as he slowly moved back into the dark of the cell leaving you alone in the quiet dungeon. Taking slow steps back you felt a bit frightened, unsure what to do with this knowledge. You had no clue what any of it meant, but you also felt as if the warning was important. It had a odd feeling to it, like a parent warning a child not to play where they would get hurt kind of feeling. You had no clue if you were to be frightened and never return, or if you should be thankful he cared enough to warn you of someone's hands. 

"I..." you hesitated, looking into the cell for any sign be was still there "truthfully I dont understand what you mean...but I will make sure to do so...thank you Mr Jevil". You gave a nod to his cell though you didn't know if he could see you or not, you felt you should at least let it be known you thanked him regardless. With you unable to see him and after not hearing anything back you slowly made your ascent back up the stairs, taking them slower then you had coming down. You had no clue what any of that warning meant but kept it tucked away, hopeing when you found Seam he would know. 

Getting to the top of the stairs took a lot longer then you remembered, but you were glad to be able to catch your breath once at the top. Taking a moment to lean against the wall as your brain buzzed from all the new information, and everything that's happened today. You felt that nothing that could happen now could make anything worse then it already was, and it made you gain courage to continue on your hunt for your father. Pushing off the wall you moved into the elevator, not as scared of it as the first time but still unsure where to start searching. Looking at the buttons you tried to read the labels, but it was nearly impossible with what little light this dungeon gave off. Humming softly in thought you decided to just qickly picking one, and hope it was correct. Taking a moment to look through all the options you opted for the one on the far right hand corner, it seemed like the best looking button, less corroded then the other ones. 

As the elevator rose you leaned against the cool metal, leaning your head back against it and letting it cool you off. You were tired , and unsure how much longer you could run without being spotted or taken to the king again. Of course that also dosent account for it the castle was looking for you already, you knew you stood little chance finding your father with the entire royal guard hunting for you. You felt hopeless and lost, the one person who was beside you all your life was now somewhere probably being beaten or tortured, and you could do nothing to stop it. If you waited any longer you may not even have a father to save, he could have been tortured to the worst possible outcome. With how the King was when you met him, you didnt see him being lenient on a anyone, and death seemed like something he would try to push on those who wrong him. Though it made you wonder....why did he not execute you like he planned? Why marriage and why throw your innocent father in jail?

Sniffling softly you tryed to breath deep, not wanting to cry once again as you waited for the elevator to arrive on your selected floor. You couldn't cry now, it would make it harder to see if someone were to spot you, you had to keep it together for your fathers sakes. You felt all you have really done today was cry over what's happened, you needed to be brave, if not for you then for your fathers safety. Feeling a bit of determination fill you once more you readied yourself, nodding softly once the metal box shook with a stop. Taking a deep breath as the doors slowly opened, you pumped yourself up "it's just finding a dungeon, how hard could it be?" You smiled after your small pep talk and quickly walked out, but run right into something large and squishy, it knocking you backwards onto your rump. 

You gasped and flailed as you fell backwards, landing a bit roughly on your rump and giving a small oof at the impact. Giving a soft whimper of pain you moved, gently rubbing your now sore posterior as your forehead started to throb, you felt the impact travel all the way to your brain when you landed. Looking up at what you ran into you could feel all the blood drain from your face, as you realized who had knocked you down. You were frozen stiff as you looked up into the face of the spade King, who was scowling down at you behind his eye mask. Panicked you scooted backwards weakily, but it was to late, the king bent down and grabbed you roughly by the upper arm. "I knew you would be down here...amongst the other filth of the kingdom...just like where you belong" he growled at you, watching your face contort to fear. "If you are to speak to scummy prisoners, then you shall be a scummy prisoner!" he growled loudly, pulling you to stand before dragging you down the dark corridor.

Moving quickly beside him as he dragged you down the long hallway, this floor looked almost like the one that held Jevil. The only difference is that this floor held more cells with prisoners loacked in them, and with more lighting it was easier to see the defeated villagers inside them. Struggling to keep up with the kings large strides, you stumbled down the halls falling after him. You whimpered from pain as his grip tightened with each trip, him scoffing at your pathetic attempt to keep up with him. 

He roughly pulled you down the hallways, your whimpering not stopping him as he squeezed your arm tightly once more. It was as if he enjoyed having power over you, him pulling you forcefully to keep up with him even as he slowed enough for you to keep up. After walking like this for a while he sropped infront of a large cell door. Quickly unlocking it, he threw it open and shoved you inside "you are to stay in there like the descusting pest you are until you learn to obey your king!" he barked out as he locked the cell. Giving you one last angry huff and growl he turned, quickly walking out of veiw and down the hall. You slowly moved to sit up from stumbling inside, you were now left locked in the slightly dark cell in the musty lonely dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> If you have any questions, or art I would love to see and hear from you! [I have a Tumblr blog here you can reach me at!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellemuffin)
> 
> I hope to see you all soon! And thank you for reading!


	8. The Caged Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear reader reunites with those they lost, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear Readers! I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was having a bit of difficulty with writing it to my liking, and was a bit to busy to post it at it's normal time.  
> This chapter is a bit more informative, but its needed for what is to come soon. Please dont worry we will get some Reader and King interactions soon!  
> Thank you for waiting so long for this one, but without further ado, please enjoy the chapter

You kept quiet, listening as the Kings loud footsteps gradually quiet down the farther away he got from your cell. The further he got the more alone and closed in you felt trapped in the poorly lit dungeon. Trying to keep your mind from fear you moved, turning from the cell door to gather your suroundings. Looking to the rest of the cell, you took in any detail you could, hopeing to find a way to escape and find your father. Sadly, a you looked around, it seemed like the cell offered nothing of use for escaping. 

Three dark blue stone walls stood on either side of you and one in front of you. The one behind you was all bars, and sadly though everything was larger here, they were still to close for you to slip throgh. Looking in front , at the cell wall you notice a pair of rusty cuffs hanging from the ceiling, but they looked to tough to be pulled down, even if you could what use would they be? To the wall on your left was a small hole with a crack going up, but it was to small for even Rabbick to squeeze through. The wall to your right also had nothing but moss covering it, it looked slimy, like its never seen the tree light before.

Giving another look around the small cell you noticed it was actually kind of spacious, or was cozy the right word? It was about the size of your room at the seap, though it was also missing a bed and other commodities...and your not going to sleep in that moss. You weren't sure how long you would be trapped in here, or if there was any way of escaping from here. Moving over to the back wall you hoped to find something to aid your excape, the fear of loneliness pushing you harder. Maybe you could find a crowbar, maybe even the chains could work if you could get them down?

Lost in thought you didn't hear the voices down the hallway slowly approaching. Moving to the cuffs you take one in both hands and start to tugg, hopeing to pull it from the wall. You almost tripped backwards when someone loudly threw open the now unlocked cell door. Giving a soft yelp you stumbled and let go of the chains, if it was the king returning you couldn't let him know you had already something to work with.

Turning quickly you watched as four rough looking snake men entered the cell, carrying a large bag looking object. They looked rought, as if they just got into a fight with something larger then them. It was hard to tell what was blood and what was there red scales as they hefted the large object into the center of the room, most of them out winded from the toss. Yet they stood near the door, as if scared whatever it was would get up, and run at them. The object gave a loud groan as it hit the floor, dirt flying up from the ground from the sudden disturbance. The thing was a few feet from you, but you could notice that the ragged looking clothing of it looked familiar, but the blood stains and distance made it hard to place from where. 

You watched as the blue man from before made his way into the cell, his head held high, and looking down upon the heap in the middle of the cell. Slowly making his way to the unmoving heap of clothing, he held his hands behind his back regal and proud as he spoke "This wast the best 'ist could do...count thyself lucky 'ist was able to perswast thy kings hand" he spoke to it, almost as if he gave it pity. 

Giving a gasp you watched as the cloths moved, a bit scared you back closer to the wall in fear until the heap spoke. You immediately recognized it as it gave a weak laugh "That's it? You think just because I'm old I'll give in? You better bring me my child Rouxls or I'll have to find her myself" your father moving himself to glare up at the Duke. "I've already sent four of your guards to the healers Rouxls" he purred, smirking to the scared Duke "Don't think I'm above sending you too".

Giving a loud gasp you moved forward quickly, running to your fathers side and wrapping your arms around him "Father!" You held onto him tightly, moving your face into his neck fluff as you softly wept on his shoulder, you were so glad to see him alive but he looked so weak. He took a moment to realize you were the one who tackled him, his fur puffing before he moving to wrap his large paws around you. "(Y/N)? I-is this truely you?" he spoke softly, giving you a small sniff before purring loudly, moving to hug you tighter to him. "My child! You are safe!" You cried happily onto his fur, the smell of tea and cotton calming you slightly. You were still worried for your father, he looked weak and beaten, you've never seen him this bad before.

"Are you hurt? Did he touch you? Where did he hurt you? I swear on the lighteners I will make him pay for hurting you!" He hissed as his fur puffed up in anger, not directed to you but to the Duke and guards. A loud growl came from his old voice box as he glared at them, watching to make sure they dont come closer. They only stood there ground, though some gripped there spears a bit tighter, ready to attack if needed be. You shook your head as you griped onto his cloak "Father no I'm fine....but look at you...you're hurt" you couldn't help but whimper out between your cries.

He immediately pet your head as he turned his face down twords you "shh my child it is ok, I am fine" he tried to calm you, speaking gently down at you but keeping watch on the guards. You sniffled and moved your face from his furry neck "I was so scared papa...he hit you and now you look worse" you moved your hand up to his cheek and gently pet his fur, you were scared he ripped a seam. He gave you a weak smile "I promise my child I'm fine now that I know you are safe" he gave a purr as he moved a paw up to your hand on his cheek.

The Duke rolled his eyes before clearing his throat, unable to keep quiet anymore "As 'ist was saying...this is ast best of thy abilitiest" he looked to your father as he spoke, addressing mostly him. Seam growled and held you tighter, he wasn't going to let the blue man take you away again. "Let us out Roulxs" your father held you tighter "if you want to help you can get us out of here! Stop being a pawn!" your father hissed at the Duke causing the guards to raise there weapons once more. You hid your face in fear of bring stabed by the diamonds tip. The Duke opened his mouth to speak but stopped as something running down the hall got closer. 

Seam quickly moved you behind him incase it was the King coming to take you again, he would have to take you from his dead paws if he wanted to separate him from his kit again. The guards jumped a bit in fear as something pushed past them quickly causing them to jump away as it moved closer to the front. It spoke up as it shoved past the last snake man, popping its face from between the Dukes legs "GREATER MOM!" That was Lancers voice, you moved from behind your father to make sure.

The Duke made a gasp of shock as he tried to stop the prince from getting closer but the small bundle of energy was to fast. He slipped out of his reach and towards you. The guards were too slow to move from there spots and too scared to near the large cat man at your side. They quickly pulled up there spears and magic, among it for if anything were to happen to the prince.

You moved from behind your father back you heard him running over "Lancer?" You got down to his height as he ran over, tackling you in a hug as he cried on you, gripping onto the back of your shirt and burning his face on your chest. Your soul ached painfully at the tiny cried of the small child "I'm so sorry Greater mom!" Your soul clenched even more at his sorrowful wails, almost as if begging you to forgive him. Truthfully you couldn't truely be mad at him "shhh Lancer it's ok I promise" you tried to sooth him. Gently rubbing his back as you hugged him, you let him cry on you as he gave little whimpers and repeated his apology. 

The Duke was floored, the Prince never acted this way twords any other person in the castle but him and the king, why was this commoner getting this treatment? "Greater mom I'm soo sorry" the prince cried against you, gripping onto your shirt as if scared you will leave him if he let's go. You gently hugged him tighter, rubbing his back while he continue to cry, trying to calm him. "Lancer I promise it's ok, please stop crying" it pained you when he cried like this, as if your very soul was shattering with each wail.

The Duke cleared his throat, trying to get the young princes attention. "Lancer stop thy behavior, thou arts acting unroyally...anst calling a lightener thy greater mother? Thy own mother, why she wouldst be...." he seemed to rethink his words, stopping himself quickly. He looked as if what he just said pained him, and it looked like the whole room shared this pain as well. The whole room went silent, even Lancers sobbing lowered to just little whimpers after the Dukes words. The Duke took a moment to think of his words before speaking "Lancer...she ist not thy mother...please move away fromst thy prisoners" he now just sounded a bit annoyed with the young prince.

Lancer gave a pitiful sniffle before turning to Roulxs, though his face was covered in the mask you could tell he was upset. "You dont understand, she is! Dad said so!!" he argued up at the man, puffing his chest up as if to appear intimidating. The Duke opened his mouth to respond back but decided not to and instead pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed frustrated with his kings ward. "Lancer thou arts not behaving as a prince, thy needst to moveeth hence fromst the prisoners" he tried to reason with the small child but saw he wasnt going to budge. The duke was getting tired of the prince's behavior, this was most unbecoming of a prince in training. 

Lancer held on to you tighter, giving a soft whimper "lesser dad...please listen to me, shes not like the other lighteners!" he begged. Rouxls only looked down at him from his goopy sharp noise, not listening to the princes pleads. "She helped me when I was lost today! Please Roulxs" the child begged as he gripped onto your shirt tightly "I want her to be my mom please!" The blue man gave a scoff, rolling his eyes "Lancer thy already knowst of thy kings views" he tried with the prince, done with this nonsense.

After a long moment of silence and the child not moving the Duke looked to you, his glare staring deep into your soul. Seam immediately moving infront to try and shield you and Lancer from danger but the Duke didnt seem to care, keeping his eyes locked on you, a sneer forming the longer he looked. "Lightener...Ist do not agree thou art harmless...but thy king ist insistent that thy art his...wellst that dosents matter" he paused before sighing loudly and commanding the guards to stand down. He was done with all this tomfoolery, though he should have expected it with that cat being involved. "If thy king and ward been thy....acceptable...then thy acceptest the conscience of allowing thy kings son to callest the thy greater mom?" 

Truthfully you didnt know what he meant, did he mean becoming queen and marrying that horrible person? You hoped not, that man had an air about him you didnt trust, but you also didnt want Lancer to be stuck with him either. More importantly where you willing to just to marry that man to help Lancer? You knew the child needed some positivity in his life, and he differently wouldnt get it from the king. You took a deep breath "i...I dont know what you mean or why the king wants me to marry him, but I promise you Mr Duke I dont want to harm Lancer if your implying I do" you felt as if the Duke was staring into your soul. You felt the tugging of your soul like when your father had done when you were younger, was he challenging you to fight? You were shaking with fear but pulled Lancer tighter, protectively. The tall, dark blue man scoffed, looking down his nose at you, only looking where your soul was and not up at the sats. "He needs to be able go feel safe and from what hes said it's not from anyone here...I only want what's best for lancer" you spoke up to him, trying to fake bravery.

Seam gave a warning growl at the Duke before your soul was released, the Duke rolling his eyes. "Verythy well" he dismissed the guards, staying with you and Seam, making sure to supervise Lancer while in the cell. He didnt make a move to get Lancer away for you, but he seemed as if he still didnt belive you meant no harm. Once the guards left, Seam hesitated a moment before also relaxing, but he kept ready in case Roulxs did anything, his tail smacking against the floor in annoyance.

Lancer sniffled before breaking the silence "Why is grandpa Seam here?" You were confused by this, grandpa? Your father? Roulxs gave a loud annoyed groan as your father gave a light chuckle "it has been a long time since iv seen you prince Lancer" he spoke softly to the small child. Lancer gave a little smile at him and nodded "It's because father has been busy...I haven't been able to get that far from the castle" he gave a glance to the annoyed Duke from under his hood. The Duke didnt notice or didnt even care, he just stood by the gate with his arms crossed.

You were still very confused "Wait...you both know each other?" You looked between your father and Lancer who both nodded in confirmation at your questioning. "Yes! Grandpa Seam used to work in the castle! He helped me with my spades!" he cheered jumping in your lap, regaining his happy energy quickly. You gave a small smile, just glad he seemed to be returning back to normal after all that happened today. Seam nods "Yes I was..." he hesitated before shaking his head "Well it dosent matter, it was a long time ago and I was much younger then" he gave a chuckle "Not falling apart here and there" 

You gave a small nod, though it reminded you that you still had to talk to your father about that odd clown in the basement. "Father...while I was looking for you i ran across a..." your stomach gave a loud growl cutting you off from finishing. Lancer looked up at you worried "Greater mom? Are you growling at us?" You were about to tell him it wasnt a growl it was hunger, but the Duke spoke before you could open your mouth. "Thy prince it seems ast if thy prisoners art hungry, thy art not angry, come let's preparst dinner" he held his hand out for Lancer. It was the first time the Duke looked away from you and your father, addressing the child for once.

Lancer looked to you a bit sadly, he didnt want to leave you in the dungeon. "I'll be right back greater mom! I'm going to cook you up the best dinner!! And and I'll give you three glasses of milk to!!" he cheered himself up before running over to Roulxs happily, a bounce in his step once more. Roulxs smiled softly to the prince befor looking to you both, the soft smile for the prince replaced with a sear for you "I..shall be back with culinaryily superior refrestments" and with that he picked up Lancer and walked out the cell, locking it again behind him.

You watched confused, the blue man seemed to care for the boy but acted as if he didnt? He was a odd man, and he seemed to resent your father for something...but your not sure what for. You were lost in though until you noticed you couldn't see them anymore, you were to distracted wondering if the Duke was to really be trusted. You were pulled from your thoughts by Seam "Now what was it you wished to speak to me about my child?" He once again moved closer, his warm fur keeping the musty cold of the dungeon away. You were confused of what he meant, you had not been able to see your father all day, how would he know if you wanted to talk? It took a moment but you remembered the odd jester from moment before, you were going to mention it until you were interrupted.

Taking a deep breath you tried to think of how to word it for a moment before speaking, a bit scared to bring it up. "Father I...while looking for you I ran into an odd someone" you spoke softly thinking of how to word it correctly. He gave a small hum to tell you he was listening as he gently pet your head, his normal comforting motion for you. The loud purr from his voice box came from deep in his chest, sounding louder as you put your head against his chest, relaxing of the first time today. "He spoke oddly, and he said he knew you...he said you were angry with him and asked me to tell you he was sorry if I saw you again" your father immediately stoped purring, it seem to catch in his throat. "He had said he really was the chaotic corrupted fool" you spoke softly as the paw that was running through your hair stopped, his fur puffing up once more.

You looked up at your father worried, maybe you shouldn't have brought it up so soon? Seams ears were down, nearly touching his head as he looked almost compely shocked, like a Rabbick caught in a lanterns light. His one eye was wide open while his button spun once, almost as if looking for something on your face to hint this was all a joke. "My child....please you mustn't be talking of...of him can you?" He sounded almost hurt by just mentioning a possiblity of a him. It broke your heart seeing him so frightened by someone, but he couldn't possibly be talking of the jester could he? He seemed harmless, extremely crazy and lonely, but like he was more of a man who's gone crazy from the loneliness then anything.

You were a bit scared to continue but you needed answers, after all of what's happened today you at least deserve to be able to understand something. You took a moment to find your voice again before speaking "he said his name was Jevil...that he was the court jester from the stories you would tell me..." you spoke calmly though knew you should be furious he lied to you once more. Your whole life you believed this happy tale of the magician and jester only to find out it wasnt so happy and very much real...but if you learned anything from all of this it Is to trust your fathers judgment.

Seam took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before giving a small nod, looking down at you urgently once he gained the strength to. He moved his paws to cup your cheeks gently "My child I... this is a very hard topic to speak of for me...but I must warn you not to speak to him again, he is dangerous and will harm you for no reason but because it is a game to him" he warned. You look up into your fathers eyes, your hands moving over his paws "Father he...he sounded lonely, and he asked me to tell you hes sorry for whatever he did...please I just" you took a deep breath "I just want to know father please" you beg softly.

Seam sighed loudly, thinking it over a moment "I...suppose you are old enough...I did not wish to have this talk with you..." he looked to you sadly. He took a moment to gather his words, moving to pet you once more as he did, a way to keep you both from panicking. "You see...we darkeners are in tune with our souls...so much so that they call out to other souls.." he looked to the cells bars as he spoke, looking out beyond them for something. "Our souls know what we want...and searches for the other half of itself to complet itself...it pulls you to that half when it finds it" he closed his eyes, taking a moment before he continued to let it sink in.

You patiently waited for your father to finish, rubbing his back to comfort him as he spoke. "We can feel souls...my child you have much to learn of this I know, and may never feel like we can" he spoke softly to you, trying to keep it from escalating like last time. "My child...please just...just listen to your soul even if someone is telling you otherwise...dont make the same mistake your father has" he grew quiet near the end, a look of sorrow on his face. You didnt really understand what he was talking of, you knew of souls and how they are important to follow...but what was all this talk of other halfs and it pulling you to that?

"Father I... I dont understand, what do you mean it pulls you to it?" He looked to you once more, a serious look on his face as he gently took your shoulders. He leaned down and spoke quietly, as if making sure only you hear what he has to say "(Y/N) please listen very carefully to me...your soul is very precious and valuable, if someone were to try and take it for gain..." he shook his head as if he didnt want to think of that. "Your soul knows what it wants...and it calls to another my child...do not ignore the call please...your soul..." cotton started to fall from his eyes before he dropped his head down, his crys shaking his body. He was unable to finish speaking, whatever he was telling you was painful for him.

You were shocked, you've never seen your father break down like this. Maybe you should stop asking of the jester...at least for now. You felt horrible for causing your father to break down like this, whatever happened was still causing him pain. You move to hug him tightly, gently rubbing his back to comfort him "Father I'm so sorry" you let him cry on you for as long as he needed. He moved hugging you tightly to him as he cried on your shoulder, letting whatever he felt out, he looked for the first time in your life...broken. "I promise I wont bring it up again" you hoped this would be enough to help him, or at the very least calm him.

Your father sniffled before shaking his head, taking a moment to collect himself before meekly speaking. "No...no you have the right to know...but please let me heal a bit before I tell you more" he wouldnt look to you as he spoke, trying to calm himself once more. You nodded quickly, though he couldn't see it since he wouldnt look at you "Of course!" You didnt want to cause your father that much pain again though you still had questions, you could wait.

After a moment of gathering himself and sitting in silence he spoke again "The king...he hasn't tried anything on you...has he?" You had almost forgot this whole mess was because of the king. "He locked me in here, said if I want to act like a prisoner then I can join them, and pulled me all the way here" you couldn't really count any of that trying anything. Though your pretty sure you had a bruise on your arm from where he dragged you, you knew if you told your father he would try and attack him. As much as it would help to excape, your father was in no condition to fight...and how the King had hit him earlier you feared he was much stronger then your father.

Seam relaxed when you said that and nods "Good, if hes to pull anything I'll kill him" he gave a loud angry huff as he spoke. You doubt your father was in any condition to fight but let him believe he could take on that horrible man if needed. Hopefully believing he can take on the King will raise his spirits back up, then you can work on finding a way out of this mess. 

After a while of talking to your father and bringing your fathers spirit back up Roulxs returned. He sneered at you both as he placed a tray of weird soup and a box of blankets by the cell door. Without anything else he quickly turned to leave, his head held high as he gave a mockingfull goodnight. Lancer, who had been put to bed for the night, requested the Duke to in his behalf, and the Duke had done as requested. Your father gave an annoyed huff before handing you the food, having dinner silently in the cell. The soup was not the greatest honestly, but having not really eaten anything for most of the day you happily drank it all, to tired to really complain. Once finished Seam moved, setting up the blankets to make a little pallet for you.

"Here my child that should keep you warm for the night" he lifted the blanket up for you to crawl in between the two. "Father you need it to, please at least take one of the blankets" If you were honest you were pretty sure one was big enough to use as a sleeping bag for you. Seam shook his head, pushing you gently into his 'nest' and tucking you in "Shush child, I will be fine, even if not it's not as if I will live much longer with the Kings temper" he chuckled though it pained you to hear that. You were used to his sometimes negative look at life, but it still worried you, was the king truely going to kill your father soon? Hopeful you can stop that. 

With a loud yawn you lay down, you were exhausted from all that happened today, your eyelids growing to heavy to keep open. Your father moved, curling around you protectively, trying to keep both of you warmed. "I promise.." you yawned once more "...to get you out of here soon father" you sleepily closed your eyes, it was to hard to keep them open any longer. Seam gave a soft almost sad chuckle at your sleepy promise "My child..." he whispered, even though he knew you had fell asleep "Please dont make promises...that will end with you in danger..." he smiled softly and purred as he curled around you. His ears up and listening for anything coming twords the cell, he would stay awake to keep you protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, again I'm sorry I'm late posting, but the exciting chapters are coming up, dont worry
> 
> If you like story, or have any questions or want a scenario for the story, [I have a Tumbler here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellemuffin)
> 
> See you all next chapter!!


End file.
